TMNT 2007
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Amy have grown apart since their last battle of their archenemy, the Shredder. As an army of ancient monsters threatens their city, they must reunite and renew their bond to save their home.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: Hello everyone! Yes, my patient fans, I am finally doing the 2007 movie. I was gonna do the 2016 one, but this one was easier to find online and I decided to do this movie first. I don't know when I'll tackle the other movie since I'm done with school now...but hopefully in June, because I am going on a cruise at the end of next month. We'll see how things go in time. Though, I will say that whenever I do the 2016 movie, it'll be hard to find since it's not on kimcartoon unlike this movie. The first one is on there, though...even though I already did it XD**

**I should also point out that Amy doesn't have her powers here. Aaand she has a different weapon. Oh, and chapters are short *recoils back, holding a trash can lid over body***

_Four turtles..._Four shadows ran through the walls of New York. _Their human ally..._A girl's shadow followed them close behind. _Four brothers..._They jumped across the rooftops like shadows. _One family. Genetically reborn in the sewers of New York._ They continued jumping. _Named after the great Renaissance masters..._They leaped down the side of a building. _And trained as ninjas._ They traveled along the clotheslines. _They batted many creatures and foes before defeating their archenemy...the Shredder. But now a greater is poised to destroy their very brotherhood. An evil born 3000 years ago._

Soldiers walked through a field. _It was in that time that a warrior king named Yaotl led a brotherhood that fought side by side with one purpose: To conquer all the kingdoms of the world_. The soldiers stopped in front of a kingdom in the distance, revealing that there were many soldiers. _Nothing could stand in their way...as they left a trail of destruction behind them._ The lead soldier launched the attack and the war began. Left and right, the castle's soldiers were taken down.

_In his quest, the warrior learned of a constellation known as the Stars of Kilan. Every 3000 years, the stars would align..._The stars aligned above, creating a gateway. _Opening a portal to a world of unknown power._ The lead soldier slammed down his sword, knocking everyone else back. _He became immortal...but at a price._ A blue beam started to affect him and his men, turning them into stone. _His brotherhood was turned to stone. And upon the portal's opening, 13 monsters were released into our world._

The 13 monsters emerged, attacking everyone and leaving the kingdom destroyed. They left a horrible battlefield. T_he warrior king was left to eternally walk the Earth. Unable to die...or forget his horrible mistake._ He looked around at his brotherhood, dust surrounding him. _And the monsters that were unleashed...continue to plague mankind...to this very day._

* * *

In Central America, present day, the stars are close to aligning once more. A couple of thugs drag a woman and throw her to the ground. "Monsters!"

"We appreciate the generous donation for the continued protection of your village." He chuckles, throwing away an apple. "After all," He snatches her necklace. "The jungle can be a very dangerous place."

"Mama!" A little boy runs up to her and hugs her. The men hop in the car, driving away towards the jungle. The villagers stare after them as they get away.

Or would they?

The leader bites the necklace jewel to make sure it's real, chucking. The driver suddenly comes to a stop. "Idiota!" The leader hits him. "Watch where you're going."

"There's a log on the road, senor," the driver points at the large log blocking their way.

"Well, if you're not too busy...REMOVE IT!" The leader shouts at him. One of them hooks up the log with rope before suddenly disappearing.

"Ay dios mio," the driver murmurs before another one with a sniper is gone.

"Why you-" the leader stands up. "Show yourself!"

"The ghost of the jungle," the driver whimpers in fear. "He punishes those who prey upon the weak. He's coming!" One of the goons lands from a tree. "I-I just remembered, I left the stove on. M-My wife, she hates that!" He runs away in fear, the leader getting out.

"Get back here!"

"You're on your own, jefe!" The driver calls out.

"Show yourself. Do you realize who you're dealing with?" The leader demands as he looks around, sword in his hand. Two eyes appear behind him, making noises and scaring the leader. "What?!" He jumps back, landing on the ground. He runs, pushing and cutting leaves out of his way. He suddenly falls, tumbling down a narrow path and landing on his face. "I'm not afraid of a myth," he stands up, looking around, though he was clearly afraid. "I'm not afraid of a ghost!"

Two feet land in front of him and he stares, a weird silhouette in his view. The stranger pulls out one of his swords. "What are you?" He yells and the stranger runs up to him. The leader yells, the birds flying away.

* * *

At the village, the chickens are feeding themselves before moving away from an incoming vehicle, loaded with all of the things that were stolen. The woman who had her necklace stolen gasps. "It's a miracle."

The little boy picks up his mother's necklace, looking around before he sees a cloaked figure in a tree. "The ghost of the jungle." Later on that afternoon, he points to the same spot. "There. There's where I saw him."

A 5'7 woman with green eyes and ginger hair takes off her sunglasses, eyeing the spot. "Thank you. You'd better get home now," she starts walking forward.

"Do you know the ghost?" The boy wonders and she turns to him, shrugging.

"He wasn't always a ghost," is all she says before continuing forward. She cuts the leaves in her path, looking around. She spins the sword before putting it away. She sees the dropped gun from one of the goons, looking up. "Hello?" She could've sword she saw something move in the bushes. "Is anyone here?" She moves some more leaves out of the way. "Hello?" She suddenly falls down a trap before being caught.

"It's a long way from the city to just drop in," she looks to see Leo staring at her.

"Leo," she says in relief.

* * *

That night, Leo has made a campfire. "You came all the way down here to look for me?" He asks her, sitting down.

"Actually, I was already here on business. But then the local legend started sounding familiar, so I decided to snoop around," she explains.

"What kind of business?" He asks smugly.

"Ancient artifacts. Some tycoon with too much time on his hands has his heart set on a collection of 3000-year-old statues," she elaborates.

He chuckles slightly, "Well, you always did run with a strange crowd, April."

"Yeah, well. Our strange crowd hasn't been the same without you," she looks at him and he just looks at the fire. Leo has been here in the jungle for his training. He has been determined to not fail his sensei or his...family. "Things aren't looking so good back home."

He sighs slowly. "How bad could it be? Donnie's probably got everything under control."

"Sir? Sir. Sir," Donnie is on the phone, cringing slightly. While his brother was gone, he was...an IT specialist. "Did you turn the computer on? Have you plugged it in?" He places the back of his hand on his cheek. "Yeah, that would help." He places his hand on his face. "No, I'm not playing hard to get. I'm telling you, sir, it's not that kind of phone line. Ugh, I'm not your enemy. I'm just Donnie, your friendly IT tech support here to help you 24 hours a day, sir. I'm sorry. Ma'am." He cringes to himself.

"But Donnie's a genius. Why would he take a job like that?" Leo wonders. Donnie was too smart for IT help.

"At least he's keeping busy," April shrugs slightly.

"Well, if he's doing that, who's keeping an eye on Mikey?" Leo questions, adjusting the fire.

"Mike's...gotten into the, um, entertainment business," April admits sheepishly.

Mikey puts on a fake turtle face, parked outside a house. "Happy birthday from Cowabunga Carl," he spins his plastic nunchucks, a bunch of kids surrounding him. They begin attacking him with plastic toys. "Take it easy, little dudes. I bruise easily!" He tries to cover himself to no avail. "Hey, black-and-blue clashes with green, dudes. Hey, that's-"

"He's a big hit," April explains with a small smile.

"And...Ames? What about her?" Leo asks, biting his lip. "You have to tell me she's at least okay." All he remembered now was her upset face as she saw him leave. He tried writing letters, but they were never sent out of fear. Every day he'd write one...but never got the courage to send them to her. Yet Amy was...his best friend. Or still was? He didn't know anymore. He didn't know where they stood, but he hoped that she didn't hate him.

"Amy...well, as far as I know, she's okay...but she really misses you," April tells him. Leo sighs to himself. "You shouldn't have reacted like that."

"I-I know, but what else was I supposed to do? She wasn't gonna see me for a long time," he stammers before sighing. "It's...complicated...but how is she? What's she doing?"

"She helps Mikey out with the kids...though, I can't say much about how she's doing it..." April says nervously.

Amy steps into the room, wearing a pastel-schemed costume. She is wearing a pink and sky blue top with sprinkles, a yellow and pink layered skirt, yellow polka-dot stockings with pink cupcake prints and blue high heeled boots. She has long marigold hair tied in a ponytail braid (a wig) and is wearing a large cupcake hat. She is wearing very heavy makeup consisting of blusher and eyeliner. She also has pink gloves on. Without the costume, she's a fair-skinned girl with hazel eyes and brown hair. She has a blank face on as she looked like a human cupcake. She whistles with her fingers, the kids turning to her.

"Who wants cake?" She puts on a smile as she holds out the cake.

"Yay!" They join her.

"Wait, wait, wait..." One of the boys points to her. "You gotta do the dance first."

"Excuse me?" Amy asks, a little annoyed.

"Dance, dance, dance!" The kids cheer and she groans, putting down the cake. She takes a stereo and presses play, doing a ridiculous dance as she throws her arms up in the air, raising a leg.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" Mikey asks in pain.

"...You've gotta be kidding me," Leo comments in disbelief.

"No, I'm serious," April explains, nodding.

"Why would she do that? That's not the Ames I know," Leo shakes his head.

"She took that job after you left," April states. "She hates it, but it makes good money and at least someone's watching Mikey. She...wanted something else to focus on."

"Alright, let's hear it," Leo sags a little. "What's Raph doing?" Raph was probably the one who was the least happy about Leo's departure. Him and Raph didn't always get along, he knew that for sure. But leaving the team...

"No one really knows. He just sleeps all day," April states, Leo thinking to himself. Raph definitely wasn't the type to sleep all day.

"Well, what's he do all night?"

A lone vigilante plants his metal boot on the ground. He's on top of a motorcycle as he prepares to face the crime-filled city. At day, he's Raphael, a teenage mutant ninja turtle. At night, he is...

The Nightwatcher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: I'm already finished with this movie since last week (I work fast XD), so I don't know exactly when I'll work on the 2016 movie. I have yet to find a reliable website and the one I used for this movie doesn't have it...even though it's been almost 3 years XD So I will be updating this every day until it's finished.**

"2802, 2802," He listens to a police scanner that he found lying around. He would've asked Donnie to install it, but Amy managed to do just fine. "Burglary in progress at 55th and Broadway. Suspects considered armed and dangerous. Might be a hostage situation."

"Time to punch in," Raphael puts on his metal helmet, revving up his bike. He could hear the police sirens in the distance. He heads off to his destination.

Meanwhile, an explosion happens in an alleyway. A group of thugs emerge from it with things that they just stole.

"Good work, boys. That was easier than I thought it was gonna be," The leader replies smugly.

"Hey look, guys," One of them named Tommy approaches with a toaster in his hands. "I grabbed a toaster!"

The leader rolls his eyes. "I love your work ethic, Tommy. It's an inspiration to us all," He replies sarcastically and they start running down the alley. Suddenly, a set of chains comes out of nowhere and grabs two of their ankles. They're dragged back into the darkness by the chains, leaving the others scared.

"What was that? What's going on, guys?"

Raphael smirks to himself at how scared they are by something they can't even see. Now it was time for some real fun. He throws another one at full speed at the leader.

"What in the-?" It hits him in the face and sends him into the garbage. Raph jumps down into the alley and knocks a weapon out of the big guy's hands. He then kicks him onto the ground and Tommy points a gun at him, shaking in fear.

"Looks like it's you and me, Shaky," He says, as he doesn't even need to turn around to know that Tommy is scared of him. He turns around slowly. "Take it easy. I'm not gonna hurt ya...much. BOO!"

Tommy screams out of fear and drops the gun, running out of the alley. Ah, how he loved seeing the pathetic run...served them right for robbing a place. Tommy runs out into the streets, jumping over a car. He hears something and turns around to see Raph chasing after him with his motorcycle.

"I love when they play hard to get," He laughs at the thrill of the chase. Tommy trips over a trash can and Raph skids to a stop. He watches Tommy try to get away...

Like he could even do that. Raph revs up his motorcycle once more and catches up with Tommy, eventually leaving him with the other thieves to get arrested.

"The Night Watcher," A police officer whispers as the thieves are tied up in a chain, hanging from the fire escape. They knew it was the vigilante because he always ties up the criminals in chains.

"He's doing our job for us again," The other officer mutters bitterly. The thieves argue with each other over what happened before the cops took them in.

* * *

"Your training period ended a year ago," April points out to Leo. "And Splinter says you don't write anymore," Her eyes portray a look of worry.

"Splinter sent me down here to become a better leader. I can't go back a failure. Besides, these people need me more than my brothers and...she do," Leo closes his eyes at the mention of her.

"If Master Splinter were here, he would ask you what is your heart telling you?" April asks him and she could tell that because of his flinch, she didn't need an answer. It's obvious that his heart would tell him to talk to someone rather than go home just for his brothers. And the fact that he thought they didn't need him to be the leader anymore. That they were better off without him.

"I don't know. I just know something's missing," Leo sighs, tossing a stick into the fire.

"Your brothers and Amy need you, Leo," She looks away. "They're lost without you..."

She gets no answer and when she looks back, she sees that he's already gone. April stands up, looking around for a sign. "Leo?!"

Nothing.

And with that, she leaves to finish her job and go back home...without him. She really thought that he'd change his mind...but she guessed that he was in too deep to go back now. Her friends are a team, and it just wasn't the same without Leo. Hopefully he'd see that for himself...

* * *

Leo jumps on branches and until he reaches an abandoned treehouse, his temporary home. With a small sigh, he walks back inside, thinking about what April said. What they needed was a better leader...he couldn't give them that...

He couldn't give _her_ that.

And while he did miss them, he just wasn't sure if it was time to come back. When his training ended, he knew that he wasn't ready, that he couldn't come back the way he is now. How could he? Especially after the...thing with Amy. He couldn't face her after 2 years and suddenly just say he was sorry...

As he enters the treehouse, he knocks over some water that he had saved and it falls right onto the pile of letters. He gasps sharply, trying to scrub it off, but it was no use.

With a groan, he falls onto his knees, rubbing a temple. He undoes the tie and looks through the pile. Luckily, most of them can be dried...

As he sifts through the pile, he looks at the last letter he wrote yesterday, even though he knows he'll never send them...he opens it and reads his neat handwriting.

_Hey, Amy..._

_Uh, it's me, Leo. I know that it's been so long, and I want you to know I'm sorry for that. I hope you don't hate me, because if I were you...I'd probably hate me too. Anyway, I'm so sorry that I made you upset. I just got up in this whole...thing with you and the whole training thing._

_I thought that the people here might need me more than you or the others did, but...it just feels wrong. I came here to become a better leader, but there are other people here who need help. I know it sounds like an excuse to run away from my problems, but...I don't wanna be a failure to them...or you. Every day it doesn't feel like it's enough._

_I'm sorry that I'm gone longer than I planned, but I need to improve. I'm sorry I'm not there to wake up with you, given the circumstances. I promise I will make it up to you. I'm sorry that you feel abandoned...and that I hurt you before I left._

_I just...I know I said what I said, but I wanna tell you that everything I told you was a lie. I don't know why I said it, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe and happy...like I couldn't do before. And I miss you...a lot. Like crazy._

_I love you._

_Leonardo_

He puts the letter down. They met the brunette after the Shredder had viciously murdered her parents during their last fight. Since the turtles felt responsible for her being an orphan, they decided to take her in and over time, she adapted to their lifestyle, and even became a ninja herself. They had her full trust since the Shredder was trying to use her for his own gain. Why; they never got the chance of finding out. But it seemed like she was the perfect 'sister' for them. Amy was the one person to help him relax, calm down Raph, was smart, and liked pizza. And he was happy with her. He thought their friendship was great.

Until he messed it all up.

After that emotional blunder, he didn't know what would happen now...would she shun him? He hoped not. She was the only one who understood what he went though. And when she told him something very life-changing...he just froze. Everytime he thought about going home, he thought about her the most, but he couldn't come back with nothing to show for it. That's why he hasn't written back, because there just wasn't much to say.

He didn't mind protecting people, though. He just didn't have close contact with them because it was hard enough leaving Amy behind. He said to April that he was missing something.

Right now, that was Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: Some people have asked me about other stories that I haven't gotten back to for a while. Well...there is the fact that I do have other stories after Sophia X, since Rise of TMNT is on hiatus for who knows how long. *shrugs* All I can really say is that I will go back to them, but not at this moment. So that's my answer for IMT the Movie. Haven't worked on the TMNT: Out of the Shadows yet, but I will next week! Still have to find it, though. It's not as easy as this movie to find. **

A colorful van drives down the streets early morning, turning right into an alleyway. The van stops as a wall with graffiti opens up to reveal a secret entrance. The van has a noticeable turtle face on top of it. The face is deflated and the car is parked inside. The wall closes up and the doors close as two people sneak into a manhole cover underneath the vehicle. They slide down a ladder, one of them laughing. Mikey lands on the ground and Amy lands in her scooter. They had just gotten back from another birthday party job. Unfortunately, she forgot to take her bag with her, so she's stuck in her uniform until she gets back.

"Why skate a halfpipe when you can skate a sewer pipe?" Mikey asks as he speeds down the tunnel. Amy follows after him, both of them jumping off the pipes. They swing around one and shred down a path, landing on the ground again. They speed past a moving train.

"Sewers up, brah!"

He jumps onto a catwalk, Amy speeding by below him. He skids down the stairwell railing and looks in surprise to see that Amy is ahead of him. She turns to him, salutes, and continues on.

"Hey!" He protests to her as he jumps over a gap, skating into another tunnel. Amy spins around him and they jump over a huge gap this time. He had no idea how Amy could do all of this on a scooter, but he was impressed with her high-risk moves. He jumps onto a spiral staircase, sparks flying from Amy's scooter as she does the same. "Cowabunga!"

"Mikey," She finally speaks up in annoyance. "No Cowabunga."

She flips and moves into another tunnel. Mikey lands on his plastron as he rides his skateboard, both of them getting through tight spaces, stopping in front of a huge fan just in time.

"Dudette...going down!"

Amy falls through first and he lets go. She lands on a pipe, frontflipping onto the ground. Mikey lands next to her and he grabs his skateboard, giggling. He pulls on a pipe, revealing another secret entrance. Amy walks through first and he trails after her, the entrance closing behind them. He rolls down the stairwell, Amy walking down the stairs. Mikey lands proudly.

"Here's Mikey!" He says to no one in particular. "Guys?" No one on the couches. "Anyone?" No one in the kitchen. "H-Hello?"

"Face it, Mikey, they're probably doing their own thing," Amy stops at the end of the stairwell, taking off her cupcake hat and throwing it to the side. She walks off to her room to get changed.

Mikey sighs to himself. "Whatever..." He tosses his stuff to the side. "This place used to be fun."

He sits on the couch and turns on the TV, but it's the news.

"And with rocketing interest rates, that's bad news for homeowners as the real estate market continues its downward spiral." The boring words make Mikey yawn and just about fall asleep.

"Coming up, the vigilante known as NightWatcher strikes again," The reporter announces, showing footage of the tied up thieves from last night in the chains. This catches Mikey's attention, as that's what they used to do...

"Now, I can't say for sure, but he was definitely an alien," One of the witnesses says.

"I think it's a disgrace, taking the law into your own hands like that. Leave it to the police!" Another one shouts, Mikey giggling in glee.

"Yeah...I remember how that used to feel, busting up crime syndicates. Sure, they had a bunch of guns, but they weren't like these guns!" Mikey stands up on the couch, flexing his muscles as Donnie and Amy come into the living room.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Mikey?" Donnie sighs a bit. "Those glory days are over. Forget about them. Get on with your life. Concentrate on your work."

"The NightWatcher is just another vigilante wanting to clean up crime like the rest," Amy waves it off, jumping into the armchair. "It's a waste of time now."

"Yeah, yeah. Spoken like true has-beens," Mikey and Amy look up to see a sleepy Raph.

"Well, look who woke up," Donnie turns to him. "I suppose you think the NightWatcher is some kind of hero."

Raph jumps down from above. "Beats sitting around doing nothing while dirtbags run free." He snatches an energy drink.

"I would love to know what it is that you do that's so great. At least we're contributing around here. All you do is sleep around all day," Donnie snaps at him.

"Hey, that was uncalled for," Amy steps up to him. "What Raph does is his own business."

"Zip it, princess. Stay out of it," Raph points at her. "Yeah, I do nothing. You're right. You got me all figured out," Raph points an accusing finger at his brother.

"Well, I know that your rogue attitude has always been a source of contention to this team. You think fear is the best way to accomplish things, but you're wrong," Donnie replies with a slight loudness to his voice.

"First of all, this team you speak of doesn't exist anymore. And second of all," Raph throws his fist back, scaring Donnie a little.

"Raphael." A voice says. They all turn to their father and sensei, Splinter. "Enough."

Raph chuckles as he moves back from Donnie. "I think I made my point."

"That doesn't prove anything," Donnie argues as he walks past Splinter. Raph flips up to the next level. "Why couldn't you send him away for training?" He lowers his goggles in annoyance.

"Donatello, this home has become like an empty shell. Each of your brothers and Amelia has strengths and weaknesses. You must learn to be strong when they are weak. If you don't learn to recognize this, then all hope is lost for our family," Splinter explains with a sigh.

Things have been difficult since he sent his eldest son to Central America for training. He hopes that when he returns, things would be under control again.

"You know, I always thought that the team who took me in would always stick together," Amy speaks up to Donnie. "But now...it's just broken."

She walks past the guilty Donnie and walks up to the upper level. When a few weeks had passed, she was expecting Leo to come home anytime. And when he didn't, it was concerning. All this time, she's wondered why didn't he come home? Unless...something was stopping him from coming back.

Or someone.

That thought just makes her angry. She was all alone now since the others were busy in their own things. And it was her fault for driving Leo away...so she tried writing letters, but she never really got any responses from him. He'd address his family and friends in his letters, but not her. And that's when her world started falling apart.

After 6 months of waiting, she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She loved them more than anything and would never stop talking to them, but it was clear that Leo just simply hated her now. Why else would he ignore her and then stop writing altogether?

Now it's up to her to support them financially.

Raph wasn't much help to contributing since he was off doing who knows what at night, which left Donnie and Mikey to pick up the slack too.

She felt that Leo was still alive out there somewhere, but after so many letters and then nothing, it was hard to remember him now. She hoped he was okay, sure, but cutting her out of his life was the last straw. It almost seemed like he only exists in her memories now...

And she's perfectly okay with that. If she ever saw him again, she'd probably treat him the same way he treated her.

As if he didn't exist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel: Don't worry, guys, Amy's normal outfit will appear soon. **

The sun rises next morning as April finally comes back to New York with the statue she was instructed to retrieve. It's lowered onto the ship and the worker lets it land roughly.

"Hey, careful! Those aren't souvenirs!" April yells at him.

"Sorry about that, ma'am," He apologizes to her.

When she gets off the ship, she looks around, but there is no sign of her boyfriend, the one and only Casey Jones. She rolls her eyes.

"Where are you, Casey?" She murmurs, pulling out her phone and dialing him. She puts it to her ear. "Come on, come on, pick up. Don't do this to me again. Not now," She begs to herself.

"Casey can't come to the phone right now because we're hardly working," Casey's machine plays out until the man answers it himself.

"This better be good," He remarks groggily, knocking over some things.

"Casey, I am standing on the dock with a priceless statue and no delivery truck. So my question is, where are you?" April demands and he looks at his watch in realization. He looks around nervously as he's late...again.

"April. Hey, babe. I am so sorry. I set the alarm clock, but..." He takes the alarm clock that was supposed to go off and steps on it. "It's broken, the clock," He damages it some more, hoping that she would fall for it.

"It's bad enough that you're out every night playing vigilante, but we've got a deadline to meet," April grumbles, crossing her arms. She knew right away that he stayed up taking care of criminals again, it was his nightly routine.

"I'm sorry," He sighs and then he remembers something. "Oh, wait, babe, real quick. You left a message saying you found Leo. I mean, is he there with you?"

"No. I found him. He's not coming back," April answers sadly to his dismay.

"But...didn't you tell him how weird things have gotten about the turtles? And what about Amy? It's time that they talk things out," Casey frowns at the memory of what happened when Leo left.

"Look, Casey," She sighs, deciding to change the subject. It was too painful to think about the event right now. "We're gonna lose the biggest client we have if you don't get down here."

"Alright, I'm on my way," He hangs up and April sighs to herself. It seemed like Leo would never talk to Amy about the events...even though it was obvious he missed her. She saw that look in his eyes before he disappeared.

It was a look of longing.

* * *

A few minutes later, the duo arrive at Winters Corp. Casey drags the box while April takes the lead in the lobby. She's changed her clothes as she's wearing a business suit. Casey is wearing a white shirt and brown tie. "Please tell me we're getting paid by the pound here. Is this place a museum or what?"

"You're telling me you've never heard of Winters Corp?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling ya," He answers casually.

"They're into everything: real estate, technology, pharmaceuticals, hair gel," She explains as they continue walking through the beautiful main floor.

"I don't wear hair gel," He remarks back.

"Really?" She asks sarcastically.

"I'm the caveman type. Au naturel," He says with a smooth accent at the end.

"Just make sure you don't touch anything in here," She warns him.

"Hey, I was born careful," He brags right before the crate bumps into a stand, breaking a vase. He gasps, turning around to see the broken pieces. "Hope that wasn't expensive."

Alarms go off and steel doors come down as they're on auto lockdown. "Oh, wait-just-I'm-oh boy."

April rubs a temple. "Please tell me that wasn't you..." She begs as she shakes her head.

After the situation has been dealt with, they make it to Mr. Winter's office, where a man faces a window that overlooks the whole city. He looks stoic as he hears footsteps.

"Mr. Winters," April greets him.

"Ms. O'Neil," He turns around as the two walk in. "All the pieces are coming together," He kisses her cheek.

"Oh my," She replies nervously as Casey gets a little peeved. "This is my associate, Casey."

"Nice to meet you, Kenny," Mr. Winters roughly and quickly shakes his hand.

"Boyfriend. It's Casey," He corrects, trying to relieve his hands from the pressure. Mr. Winters ignores him, however.

"So you were successful?" Mr. Winters asks April to get to the point.

"Yes, the fourth general. I want to ask you before I go, if I could...take one last look?" She asks curiously. He smiles a bit and Casey opens one side of the crate to reveal a huge statue. Winters walks up to it. "I believe this is the one they call General Akeela?"

"It's actually 'Aguila,' but that was a good try," Winters corrects her. "These statues may appear to be only stone, but they're like family to me. I didn't choose them. Friends you choose, but never your family."

"Okay then," April replies awkwardly. It was just a statue, there was no need for the theatrics... She turns around as Casey catches a falling statue that he bumped into. "Take care, Mr. Winters." She leaves with Casey and as soon as she does, a hooded figure appears from the second level of the office, watching him...

"If you've come to kill me, could you make it fast? I've got a shareholders' meeting at 10. I'd rather miss it," Winters calls out without even looking up.

The figure jumps down to him, wearing metal armor and a red mask over the face. "If we had come here to hurt you, you'd be hurting already." It's a woman that removes the mask, but she's actually part of the Foot Clan, who jump down to surround her.

Shredder's Foot Clan.

After his defeat his second in command, Karai, took over. Now she handles it.

"The Foot Clan and I have come to hear your offer."

"Well, it appears that today is my lucky day," He smirks to himself at how well today is going.

"I must warn you, we do not come cheap," She warns him as he walks around to his desk.

"Does it look like money is of any concern to me?" He gestures to his luxuriant office. "Only time is of the essence, my dear."

"Since you're so rich and powerful, what is it we could possibly have to offer you?" She wonders since apparently nothing is a problem to him. A wealthy man ordering the lowest of the low to do something for him? It must be pretty important if he had to call Shredder's Foot Clan.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears," He adjusts his sleeves as he gets to the point. "I have some friends coming to town that I'd like to roll out the red carpet for," He turns back to the window, hands behind his back. "Greet them warmly and bring them to me."

"...And how will we know these friends?" She asks, narrowing her eyes as the statue is right behind her, which she doesn't notice.

"Don't worry, they're impossible to miss..." What she didn't know, is that they would have their hands full. He smirks to himself when he hears them leave. Hopefully everything would work out in his favor and everything will fall into place like it should. The time has come again to finish what they started all those years ago. April O'Neil foolishly handed him an edge with the statue, along with the other three, and she didn't know it. Everything will come into fruition. Soon his brothers and sisters would be with him again...

And he didn't even have to lift a finger to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel: Sorry for the late update, I went to go see Aladdin today, so I completely forgot that I had a chapter to post XD**

Amy sighs as she laid down on her bed, a lot of thinking on her mind. She had to face it, Leo wasn't coming back, and she's done thinking he would do so. She shouldn't have done it; maybe that's why he hasn't returned? Either way, it was a mistake and if she ever saw him again, she wouldn't know what to do...

If someone were to come in and say she looks angry, they'd be right.

How could he just...be gone for over two years and then stop sending letters? Didn't he know that his family cared? That she cared? Whatever happened, it was obvious he didn't care about her. If he did, he would've addressed her once in his letters, but he didn't mention her at all. Even _she _would've had the decency to at least say something to him if it was the other way around.

But it wasn't, and this was reality now...

She gets onto her feet and grabs her tessens. She needed some air.

* * *

A few birds land on some gargoyles, but one of them suddenly bursts out feathers, causing the other birds to leave as soon as possible. A single gargoyle has a feather in its mouth, smirking evilly as a gulp is heard...

Meanwhile, a convenience store is being robbed, by the same punks that Raph had dealt with a few days ago. "And you keep 'em up. Got that? And don't let me catch you calling the cops," The leader threatens as he's holding a gun.

Amy just happens to appear around the corner and hides behind a brownstone, peeking around the corner. She narrows her eyes at the gun.

"Hey!" She shouts, clenching her fists as she makes herself seen to him. "Put it...down."

He just laughs at her and she narrows her eyes. "And what makes you think you can stop me, sweetheart?"

"It's not sweetheart," She pulls out her tessens swiftly. "And I'd listen if I were you."

"Oh?" He points the gun at her. "And why's that?"

She smirks behind her fan and throws it, knocking the gun out of his hands. He growls at her and lunges forward. Before she can do anything, chains come down from the roof and wrap around his arms, confusing her.

"What? Not again!" He complains as he drops the money. Amy looks up in confusion, wondering where they came from...she runs around the corner and starts climbing up the fire escape.

The thief is lifted up onto the roof, thrown into a door. He looks up to see the NightWatcher landing a few feet away.

"Didn't I take care of you last week?" He asks as he approaches the man. Amy arrives onto the roof, sneaking behind a duct. The man backs away in fear, glancing around.

"Hey. Oh, no. Come on, now. Wait," He mumbles and Raph grabs him by the shirt collar.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Knucklehead. Guess night school's in session," He taunts and Amy darts her eyes around in thought.

"Knucklehead? The only person I know who says that is..." _No way..._Her mouth opens slowly in shock, whipping around as she hears a whistle. They all see someone standing there.

"Hope I'm not disturbing class," He swings his bat around as his face is covered with a hockey mask. "Hey NightWatcher, need any teaching assistance?"

"Casey?!" Amy whispers in shock.

"Oh no, Casey," Raph mumbles under his breath. If he stayed, he'd know that Raph is the NightWatcher for sure. It was bad enough that his brothers and Amy don't approve, now he's gotta deal with his friend. "I got this one covered, pal. Thanks," Raph punches the thief in the face without even looking. "But no thanks."

"You think you own these rooftops? I happen to think you could use my help," He doesn't notice Raph stealthily putting a chain into his hand from his suit. He didn't wanna do this, but he can't risk his identity. "And I could use a sidekick. You may have everyone else fooled, but you haven't fooled me, Raph," Casey jerks a thumb to himself.

Raph throws the chain, snatching the bat out of Casey's hands. "Yeah, well, guess what, pal. Now you-Hey, wait a minute." He registers the last word Casey said, sighing. "How'd you know it was me?" He removes his helmet.

"Wasn't that hard, man. You know, you look like a big, metal turtle," Casey comments, removing his own mask.

"I figured it out when you said Knucklehead."

They whip around to Amy as she backflips over to them, dusting herself off. "Wha-how did you know I was here?!"

"Because I saw this idiot robbing a store and when I was fighting him off myself, you took him into your own hands," She crosses her arms.

"Stupid," He whispers to himself. He didn't even see Amy down there. "It was that obvious, huh?"

"...Well, you do look cool for a NightWatcher," Amy rubs her chin and he lets out a laugh, ruffling her hair. They all turn around to the thief as he's trying to escape.

"I should've stayed in law school," He mutters shakily.

"Ain't that cute? He's trying to get away," Casey teases and Amy smirks at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Amy gestures to the man. "He's allllll yours." She starts walking to the edge of the roof, coming to a stop. "Oh, and Raph? I won't tell anyone, but don't think you can keep this a secret forever." She stands on the edge, waving as she lets herself fall. Raph sighs in relief, frowning. It was nice to have someone he thought as a sister know he's the NightWatcher, but he had no idea how long he could keep this up...whatever, he'll just deal with it when a problem arises.

Raph and Casey look to each other and nod. They put their gear back on.

"Well, looks like I got a sidekick," Casey puts his bat over his shoulder.

"Yeah, right. You're the sidekick," Raph remarks as they step forward.

* * *

A few bystanders see the thief dangling by a pole with a chain. "What, is it a performance art? I don't get it." The police can be heard in the distance as Raph and Casey talk.

"What was I supposed to do? Sit around, wait for Leo to come back and save the day? I mean, we haven't heard word one from him, since Splinter sent him away on his little vacation. Come on, you think these lowlifes take vacations at the first sign of pressure? No. The criminal element of this city may be guilty of a lot of things, but being quitters ain't one of them," Raph explains, placing his helmet in his bag. "You know, I-I don't even care about Leo anymore." He drags his bag along the edge of the roof. "I hope he never comes back...especially after what he did to Amy."

"Come on, aren't you being a little hard on the guy? I know that what he did to her was just as bad, and he shouldn't have done it, but he had a reason for taking off," Casey casually puts his arms on his knees.

"I don't know...it's possible. I guess if I could live anywhere other than the city, I'd go too. But I could never leave this place," Raph gestures to the roads. "Ugh, I can't even sleep without the sound of the subway rumbling over my head." He sits back down. "I guess it comes from growing up with a houseful of brothers."

Casey rubs his neck nervously. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just saying if it was my brother," He takes off his mask. "I'd find a way to work it out. But that's just me. I got my own issues, you know? Like back at home with April, there's this whole thing about settling down, but it makes me miss the old times...I don't know if I can be the grownup she needs me to be."

As he's talking, Raph is snoring. Casey turns to him and sighs. "Good talk, Raph..."

Somewhere else, the four statues collected from April and Casey stand there. The door opens and Mr. Winters steps out. He places a symbol on one of the statues, activating it as it glows red. A red aura engulfs the statue.

"Arise, my brothers. Arise, dear sister. The stars of Kicaan align! All ye generals wake from your stone slumber!" He recites the phrase as the statues come to life...


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I forgot ^^' So, I'm gonna update this chapter and another one so that I don't lose track. I'll probably start TMNT: Out of the Shadows tomorrow.**

A plane comes towards New York, about to land. The landing gear deploys, with Leo on one of the wheels. It took a few days, but he was ready. After everything that happened, it was time to return home and sort things out. He knew that it was going to be rocky, but he just wanted to come home. He looks over the city he hasn't seen in two years. He jumps off and using a hang glider, glides over the ocean. He soars until he sticks his hand into the water, gets rid of the glider, and dives into the water. He swims into a sewer tunnel as he can't wait to see them again.

Mikey and Donnie are asleep in front of the TV, magazines over them.

Leo smiles at the sight of them, turning to his sensei's room. He enters to see him meditating, with candles and a teapot on the table in front of him.

"Enter. Kneel, my son," He says without even having to open his eyes. Leo obeys, kneeling slowly. Splinter opens his eyes to see him.

"I returned from my training, Master. I was so caught up in my own world, I forgot about everyone else. I'm sorry I failed." He doesn't look up at Sensei as he whispers the last sentence.

Splinter shushes him as he touches a box with a medal on it. "On the contrary, my son," He opens it, "Now you are much stronger." He comes around the table and Leo stands up, Splinter holding a large golden medal. Neither of them notice that Raph is listening and seeing the conversation, as he had just gotten back from night patrol with Casey. He assumed that Amy was in her room, since he didn't see her on his way back.

"Your strength is needed here now. You owe me no apology, but perhaps you should talk to Raphael and Amelia. Your absence has been particularly difficult for them, though he'll never admit it."

Leo looks towards the ground as he could still remember that face when he left... "I'm certain things will be back to normal in no time, Master," He responds confidently, though he wasn't entirely sure.

"Good. Because until you can act as one, you are forbidden to fight," Splinter tells him.

"Yes, Sensei," Leo whispers as he closes his eyes. The two hug each other.

"I have missed you, Leonardo."

"I've missed you too, Father," Leo says happily and they let go of each other.

"Raphael," Splinter knew he was there the whole time...he's their father, of course he knows when they're watching. "Your brother is home," He faces the entrance and Raph reveals himself, even though he didn't want to. He pushes the door further and says nothing.

"Hey," Leo greets warmly.

"Hey. Uh...welcome home," Raph says out of boredom.

"Yeah..." Leo glances away at the obvious tension. "Thanks."

"Well," Raph lets out a yawn so that he could leave. "I'm goin' to bed." He gives Leo one last look and leaves the room. "Hey, Leo's back," He moves the magazine off Donnie's face. "Say hello before he leaves again."

Donnie sits up in surprise. "What?! Leo!" He exclaims as Leo joins them. He gives Donnie a noogie and Mikey sits up, falling off the couch.

"Huh? Leo? I'm, like, dreaming, aren't I?!" He asks as he hugs his older brother.

"No, Mikey, you're not dreaming," Leo says, smiling fondly.

"Oh, good, I have nightmares about birthday parties," Mikey whispers in fear. He lets go and Leo looks up as the last member emerges to the railing.

Amy.

She's wearing a pink halter top with frills on it, covered by a jacket that is white with black zigzag pattern on it going horizontally. Her simple tulle skirt is black, stopping at her knees. Her shoes are ankle length and black, with white tube socks. Her bouncy and wavy long hair is to her hips, in a dark brown and blonde ombre, to Leo's surprise.

"Ames!" He whispers happily at the sight of her and she's eerily silent. His feet speak for him as he starts jumping over to her, thinking about why they had grown apart in the first place.

"_Do you have to go?" Amy whispered sadly, playing with her dark brown hair. Leo sighed as he didn't want to leave her either._

"_I have to. It's so I can be a better leader," He engulfed her into a hug and she returned it, as she didn't know when she'd have this feeling again..._

"_It is time, my son," Splinter stepped up to them sadly and he reluctantly let go. His brothers, sans Raph, tried not to cry as April and Casey closed their eyes._

"_Good luck, Leo," Casey told him._

"_We'll miss you," April waved to him._

"_Thank you," He told them, looking back at Amy._

"_...I love you, Leo."_

_His eyes widened in shock as everyone else looked up in surprise that she actually said that. And what was he supposed to do? Say it back? Or say nothing at all? Amy was his best friend; that was definitely a love declaration..._

_He couldn't do this. Not now._

"_..."_

_And with that, he left without another word, leaving Amy confused and heartbroken._

Leo lands in front of her with a dazed smile. "Amy...you look...wow. You dyed your hair?"

She narrows her eyes with a glare instead of responding. She doesn't even listen, she doesn't feel like she's supposed to care that he's back. He's acting normal, as if nothing happened. It's impossible that he'd forgot something like...that. And to smile like he did nothing wrong? How could he do that to her? It was like he shot an arrow through her heart, smashed it, and threw it away like it was nothing.

"...Ames?"

She finally comes back to the real world and snaps out of it as she hears her nickname.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Leo asks in concern.

Amy backs away slowly and doesn't respond as she suddenly runs to her room, leaving Leo behind.

"Ames, wait!"

She slams the door shut, making the three cringe. "Ouch..." Mikey winces at the moment.

Leo sighs slowly, giving a heartbroken look. Just like with Raph, it was going to be hard making up with the brunette. After all, he did break her heart. He hopes Amy would come around to trusting him again sooner than Raph, which he still doesn't. He was just glad to have that small glimpse of her...

He didn't mean to do _that. _It's just...he didn't know what to say back then. He was leaving, it wasn't like they could maintain a long-distance relationship. If he knows anything about relationships, it's that long-distance most of the time didn't work. And he didn't want that for himself and Amy...

And that's why he never mentioned her. In the letters. It was wrong to give false hope on something that was doomed to fail. After all, he was a giant talking turtle, and she was a human girl; practically his sister! He couldn't have feelings for someone he thought of as family. It was dishonorable, and Splinter wouldn't approve. Even if he did have feelings for her...

He doesn't remember the exact time of when he realized it, but deep down, he does love her, more than a sister. When he saw her on the second level, it felt like he was falling for her all over again...seeing her with the dyed hair was...wow. She was smart, kind, beautiful. Everything that a girl like her wouldn't want in a significant other. It would be impossible to be something more...no matter how much he wanted it, he had to face facts. A girl like Amy...

Would never date a failure.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was mentally crazy for Leo. Amy had avoided him the entire day, and he was worried about her because he knows that he's being avoided. At breakfast, she sat on the couch instead at the dinner table with everyone else.

_I wonder if she's still mad at me after all this time...maybe I should focus on something else, I'll think about it later._

So he decided to take them out into the city for a training refresher. Of course, when Splinter announced it, Amy left early so that she wouldn't have to go with Leo.

"Okay, Leo, I'll bite. What are we doing up here?" Raph asks as Amy sits on the platform of a water tower.

"I told Splinter I'd get this team in shape again," Leo answers as Donnie spins his staff.

"Hey, I've been training. Since you left, my video-game scores have, like, doubled," Mikey declares proudly and Amy rolls her eyes at him.

"Right, and while you've been playing games, little brother, this NightWatcher's come into the neighborhood like some kind of vigilante showboat. But his days are done," Leo crosses his arms in determination. He didn't like anyone showing off in general, and with the way he took care of criminals, it was appalling. Amy turns to Raph in worry, since only them and Casey know about it.

"Hey, you went AWOL, Leo. Not to mention destroying an innocent girl's heart in the process," Raph retorts back, Amy rubbing her arm awkwardly. If Leo was gonna criticize his vigilante identity, it was only fair to bring up his problems with women. "And the NightWatcher was the only guy to pick up the slack." He jumps down from his spot. "Crime never took a break. You did."

"Raph, come on," Amy backflips, landing between them. "I don't know why you said what you just said, but don't," She narrows her eyes. "You don't know anything about my love life, so stop pretending you do, Mr. Romantic Know-it-all!" She huffs, walking away from them. They just stare at her, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I heard his bike turns into a plane, or, like, a jetpack," Mikey hangs upside down as Amy walks over to the railing, looking over the city. "Hey, Don, you're so smart, why don't we have jetpacks?"

"Yeah, that's good, Mikey," Donnie holds up his hands. "I don't even trust you with a driver's license, which Amy has. Have you seen this guy behaves-"

Suddenly a roar is heard, which makes Mikey fall off the ladder. He quickly recovers as he stands up.

"Whoa," They run up to the edge of the roof. "Someone's cranky," He points to a construction site and another roar screeches through the air. Amy jumps onto the edge, staring at the site.

"Whoa, wait. Where are you going?" Leo grabs her arm and she recoils back at his touch, staring down at him. She snaps out of it.

"We have to find out what that is," She says to the others.

"...Um..." Raph rubs his neck nervously as he feels like he should apologize. "Amy, I'm-"

"Shut up," She interrupts sharply, holding up a hand. "Just remember that next time, everyone has issues," She glances at him and he nods quietly. Normally, he would pick a fight, but...Amy had emotional problems, and she didn't need another strained relationship with anyone else. She kept his secret, after all. He owed her that much.

"Okay, jungle boy. Grab a vine," Raph changes the subject, jumping off the building. Amy follows after him.

"Guys, wait," Leo calls out. "Splinter told us not to fight."

"Jungle boy," Mikey giggles as he and Donnie follow them. "Good one."

Leo sighs in defeat and follows them. If he didn't, he could be his fault if something happened to them. They start climbing on scaffolding. "Alright, but remember, we're only up here for training."

"You know what I always say, train by doing," Mikey recites, Amy shaking her head as she takes the lead.

"Mikey, when have you ever said that?" Donnie asks in confusion.

"Whew, you smell that?" Raph glances back at the others. "It's like a monkey cage up here."

They make it to where the roar was coming from to see a large monster, fighting with the Foot. One of the soldiers falls off the scaffolding.

"Whoa..."

"What is that thing?" Amy murmurs in confusion.

The yeti-like monster slams a warrior away with his feet. "Wow, good news is, there's a bunch of Foot ninjas getting the snot kicked out of them," Mikey comments as the monster swats them away like flies and roars.

"Bad news is, this thing is gonna run out of bodies soon," Donnie cringes at the thought. They duck out of the way as a Foot soldier flies past them.

"Yeah, so?" Mikey asks as he glances behind them. "You think we should help these guys? I'd rather enjoy the show. What do you say, fearless leader?" He looks up at Leo.

"I say we stop talking," Raph says before Leo could get a word in. He charges and the others follow suit, though Amy is a bit reluctant since the Foot Clan did stand behind a leader that killed her parents...

Once the soldiers are down, Raph attacks fist, ducking out of the way. "Come here, fuzzy wuzzy!" Mikey distracts it for a second before Donnie and Amy attack. Before Leo can help them out, Karai lands right next to him.

"You!" She attacks him immediately. He dodges her attacks.

"I think we're getting off on the wrong foot here," He grabs her sword. "We're trying to help you."

"Never!" She hisses at him, backflipping away and signaling to her team. She tells them to retreat in Japanese.

"Wait, the Shredder's dead," Leo calls out to her. "Who are you working for?!"

Karai jumps off and soon, they're gone.

"A little help, o fearless one," Raph calls out and he joins in. They manage to make the monster fall through the floor. "That was too easy!"

The monster jumps back up. "Like I said, too easy!"

The monster swings its arm and hits Raph, sending him to the other side of the structure and he hits a beam hard. He shrugs it off, glaring at the yeti.

"Bad dog."

The yeti snarls and knocks Donnie away. He tries to recover, but his bo staff gets caught and he dangles over the edge. "Oh, look at me. Found the elevator," He remarks and the yeti slams Amy to the other side, leaving her barely dangling over the edge. She opens her eyes, glancing back and seeing the open sky behind her. She yelps and gets onto her feet.

Leo jumps onto its back and it rolls over to Donnie, Mikey, and Amy, and they fall through the floor. "Oh, my shoulder! My spleen," Mikey cries out. Raph jumps to the other side, falling besides the yeti and the others. He goes fast and uses his sai to zipline himself down before everyone else. It doesn't take long before the five crash through.

"This place needed a skylight," He comments. The yeti gets up, Leo, Mikey, Amy, and Donnie pulling out their weapons. They back away defensively until they see a gap with metal rods pointing up...they're trapped.

"This is why we need jetpacks," Mikey says as the yeti corners them.

"Okay, anymore bright ideas?" Donnie asks nervously.

"How bout this?" Mikey asks and they hug each other while screaming. Amy covers her ears and left over debris falls above them.

"MOVE!" Amy pushes them out of the way and the yeti looks away as there's dust.

"When this is over, I'm totally calling the architect," Donnie says as Amy is underneath the rubble. Before she can get up, a light appears behind the monster and he turns around to see the four stone generals, the other three having been awoken. They step up to him slowly, their eyes glowing red ominously. The yeti growls at them and roars. He jumps down to them, but the leader grabs him and throws him onto the ground. They look over him and the turtles help Amy get out of the rubble. However, by the time they get there, the yeti is already gone.

"Wait a minute. How could something that big just disappear? I mean, it doesn't make-" Sirens get louder and they realize that they're coming here. "Uh oh."

"Dude, it's the cops!" Mikey exclaims and they make it to a manhole cover, just before Raph sees a black van getting away.

"Raph! Raph!" Leo calls out and Raph jumps in, Leo landing in last. The police drive right over the manhole cover.

"Oh yeah," Mikey peeks over the surface. "The turtles and their dudette are back, dudes. Ha ha! I give us a 10 for style, an 8 for skill, and, uh, 2 for stealth."

They were definitely not going to tell Splinter about this...


	8. Chapter 8

Winters comes onto the roof of his building and gets a surprise.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asks Karai and she steps up to him angrily.

"The problem is that we were hired to merely patrol the city and report anything strange to you. You never said anything about monsters!" She points a sword at his throat.

"Ooh. Now, I'm sorry that your illustrious group have been reduced to hired guns," He mocks, moving her sword away. The four generals appear right behind him. "But I believe we made a deal, Karai. And I expect you to honor it. You do understand honor, don't you?"

She glares at him and he smirks at her. He turns around, his general siblings moving out of the way. "So, how did we fare?"

That's when the yeti is revealed to him, tied up in chains on a platform. "My, my, my. And what is your name?"

The yeti just roars in his face.

"Were there any problems, general?" Winters wipes the slobber off his face.

"None, my lord," The one April recovered, Aguila, answers.

"Then show these fools how a true warrior acts," Winters points to the Foot Clan. "Keep them on schedule in completing their task."

"We do not need any help," Karai refuses his order.

"Nevertheless, Karai, I trust my family more than I trust you," He storms over to her. "You may be the eyes and the ears, but they are the muscle. They will help you gather the remaining 12 of these abominations, so we can finally see our birthrights fulfilled," He chuckles at the thought. "It's going to be quite a party."

He presses a button, letting a cylinder cage trap the yeti.

* * *

The next morning was pretty rough. The turtles and Amy are either eating breakfast or trying to find out what that yeti was doing here.

"Dudes, did anyone get the license plate of that thing that hit us last night?" Mikey groans, a bandage on his head as he grabs a box of pizza. "My head..."

"Okay, that was just weird," Donnie comments as Mikey places the pizza on the table. "First the Foot, then that hideous monster."

"Yeah, it looked like your mom, dude!" Mikey laughs at him. Amy rolls her eyes as she silently plays with her cereal.

Donnie rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that would make her your mom too, doofus."

"Yeah, whatever," Mikey waves it off.

"Keep laughing, Mikey," Raph points a finger at him. "Last night was an embarrassment."

"I'll tell you what's embarrassing: you can't follow a single order," Leo replies to him.

"Oh, how cute. You've been back for five minutes and now you're schooling us on your master plan?" Raph snaps at him. "Amy here isn't even talking with you in the room."

"Okay, so this is my fault now, huh Raph? I'm the only one that has to be responsible?" Leo almost hollers.

"Hey, you're the trained master, not me," Raph spits back.

"Both of you shut up," Amy mutters under her breath.

"Dudes, can it. Here comes Splinter," Mikey whispers, covering the bandage on his head. Raph and Leo are staring at Amy in shock, but she doesn't acknowledge them. Donnie sits by Mikey and Splinter hums as he enters the kitchen.

"Good morning, my sons," He greets them.

"Good morning, Sensei," Everyone except Raph and Amy say. He was still pissed at Leo.

"Sup," Raph responds casually.

"Good morning, my daughter," Splinter greets her. Amy doesn't give him a response as she pokes a spoon at her cereal, barely eating it.

"Are you okay?" Donnie's brow furrow a bit as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"..." Still no response.

"So...are you just gonna stare at your food all day?" Raph asks and she doesn't react.

"I'll have your breakfast if you don't want it," Mikey slowly reaches out for Amy's bowl, but before he could grab it, Raph immediately slaps his hand hard. It hurt, of course, it really hurt a lot. It sounds like a whip and it hurts as if being hit by a whip but it doesn't leave a scar. "On second thought, you can have it, sis. It's yours! Make sure you eat all of it!" He turns away, rubbing his hand.

"Every ninja or kunoichi's day should start with a healthy breakfast. It fills me with pride to see you all together again. So, Amelia, how are you faring with Leonardo back?" Splinter gets his own breakfast from the counter.

"I don't wanna talk about it," She looks away, exasperated.

Well that was an unexpected retort; Splinter looks a bit dismayed and he can tell that she's distressed.

"But you should be happy, my daughter."

Yeah, she should be happy that Leo's back, but she's not.

"Is there something troubling you?"

"It's a long story," She replies quietly.

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be watching my stories," Splinter tells them. Donnie and Mikey eat leftover pizza, Leo and Raph eating cereal angrily.

"Hothead." Leo mutters under his breath.

"Splinter Jr," Raph snaps back at him. Leo grunts and decides to try talking to Amy again. She's obviously not making the first move to patch things up.

"So Amy, how have you been? I'm sure things have been great, as expected from someone like you, right?" Leo waits for Amy's response, but he gets nothing.

"Real smooth," Donnie shakes his head at him.

"U-Uhm..." Leo rubs his neck. "By the way, that cupcake costume is really great! If you want, I could take you to work tomorrow, is that okay?"

Amy's really taking the silent treatment seriously, it's as if Leo's just an air that passed by in which she didn't hear anything. She could really care less to listen to whatever Leo has to say to her. Leo won't give up on this; even though Amy's not talking to him anymore, he'll still try to get her attention. He had to make this right.

"Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?"

Amy stands up and spares a glare at Leo before walking away.

"Amy, where are you going? Amy!" Leo stands up as he watches her walk away. She's probably just gonna get something and she'll return...okay, she just slammed her door and locked it, so she's not coming out anytime soon.

"Awkward," Mikey sings as it's now silent. They all stare at Leo, who groans as he hangs his head.

"That was harsh to watch," Donnie sounds a bit shocked.

"Well...I did hurt her," Leo frowns to himself. "No wonder why she's avoiding me..."

"Cody is going to break up with Donna, I just know it," Splinter turns on the TV.

"We interrupt the Gilmore Girls for this special news report," A voice announces and the reporter comes on.

"Monsters loose in the city? Strange reports are coming in about a construction site incident that sounds like something out of science fiction!" It shows the same building that the turtles and Amy were at last night.

"Boys! Amelia!" Splinter calls out angrily.

* * *

They kneel in front of him in his room as he scolds them. "Leonardo, I am most disappointed in you. You are the eldest of your brothers. I was counting on you to bring order to the chaos of this family. This is why I have forbidden any surface activity. We cannot return to the surface to fight evil if we continue to fight each other," He explains as he paces in front of them.

"But Master Splinter, how can I be expected to do so when Raph-"

"No excuses when you are the leader, my student!" Splinter hollers at him, leaving the room. Leo sighs to himself. He should've done more to stop them.

"We have to go out and find who's responsible for this. There ain't no other solution," Raph tells them and Leo scoffs.

"Save the brute-vigilante junk for that Nightwatchman."

"NightWatcher," His brothers correct him.

"Yeah, whatever," Leo mutters to them.

"I'm goin' out," Raph grumbles, also taking his leave. Donnie and Mikey glance at the other two, deciding to give them some needed space. Leo glances at her as she plays with her hair, saying nothing.

"Amy...I'm not going to sit here and pretend that nothing happened when I left. But...I know that I hurt you, and I shouldn't have done that. It was unforgiveable of me. I'm sorry."

She just simply stands up and walks away after a few seconds. He looks down sadly. No matter what he says, she won't listen...but he had to keep trying. He certainly didn't want Amy to hate him forever...

"Master Splinter?"

He stops walking and turns around to see Amy standing there. "Yes, my daughter?"

"I understand why you're upset, but...you sent Leo to Central America to be a better leader, right?"

"..." He remembers what happened between the two before Leo left. "Yes."

"He did what you asked, and in the end, his brothers went off on their own and acted before thinking. I don't think it was Leo leaving that needed us to be a better team; we stopped being one because of his absence. We were missing the leader we already had."

He stares at her in shock and she takes her leave. Maybe she was right...he wouldn't put past it his other sons to not listen to Leo sometimes. That wasn't anyone's fault; they are still young. But it was unfair to put blame on Leo when he just got back. He expected too much of him, instead of actually trying to help him...


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel: Ah. Yes, Amy's parents were killed in the final battle between Shredder, Amy, and the turtles.**

As the day turns into night, the statue generals continue on their mission to get all the monsters they needed to return. They collect 10 out of 13, with the Foot Clan's help of course. It wasn't easy as they were knocked around a few times, but the generals prove themselves to be capable of handling them. Each monster goes back to Winters in the capsules.

He stands in the middle of a room with the capsules surrounding him. All but 3 are ready...

* * *

April and Casey are in their apartment while the news is going on. Casey is reading the paper while April is training with a wooden katana.

"Witnesses say there are holes in the floors as if something or someone had just blasted straight down through them," April turns around to the TV curiously, "Leaving authorities scratching their heads."

NightWatcher, aka Raph, is on the front page of Casey's paper. "Well, at least some people care about justice these days," He sighs at the headlines.

"Hey, Casey!"

He lowers the paper to see Raph on the fire escape. "Raph?" He asks in confusion.

"Meet me on the roof, okay?" Raph whispers to him.

"What is it?" Casey wonders as April is focused on the news to hear them.

"The roof. You know what the roof is, don't you?" Raph asks sarcastically, pointing upwards.

"Pushy sidekick," Casey mumbles and they climb up the fire escape.

"We've gotten this image in from an amateur cameraman, and I do stress amateur," The reporter says that shows one of the four generals on the roof of a building.

"Casey, come look at this," April urges him to see it, but he's already gone. She turns around and sees him not on his spot. She knows fully well where he went, looking out the window. "Be safe," She whispers even though she knows he won't hear.

Casey gets there after Raph, grabbing his mask and bat as he notices Amy sitting on an air duct. "Uh, not trying to be rude, Amy, but this is...a guy thing, ya know?"

"I needed some space from the lair," She explains with a sigh. "Things are just...complicated."

"The guy's tryin' too hard," Raph rolls his eyes while Casey looks out to the sky, not paying attention to the two's conversation. "He needs to understand that you need space to think, and he needs space to think about what he did!"

Amy pinches her nose. He was like that ever since they left; complaining about Leo. While she did think that Leo needed time to think about what happened, sure, she was getting tired of being reminded of her heartbreak. She didn't need to recall those hurtful words over and over again...she didn't need anyone sticking up for her...

And she definitely didn't need Leo.

Casey nods in understanding at the girl, turning to Raph. "So, what's this all about?"

"We got bigger things to worry about tonight than criminals," Raph explains to him.

"Like what?"

A gargoyle-looking monster screeches, answering his question. They look up at it.

"Does that answer your question?" Amy asks him.

"Whoa!" He exclaims in shock. Since when could gargoyles fly?

"Come on," Raph says and they run after it, jumping on rooftops as they keep going. Soon, they lose sight of it, stopping on the edge of a roof.

"What?" Amy asks in confusion, her hair flowing with the wind behind her. They were looking right at it, how did they lose it?

"I think we lost it," Casey looks around.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere," Raph crouches down as he takes a look at their surroundings.

"I don't think so," Casey disagrees as he bends down. Suddenly out of nowhere, making them all jump. It's tied up around its feet as darts are being fired at it. As it's being pulled down, it grabs the ledge, leaving some cracked concrete before landing on a car.

"What's going on, guys?" Casey asks as they stare down at the monster.

"Did I mention we ran into a monster last night?" Raph questions casually.

"No, you kind of failed to tell me about that one, buddy," Casey points a finger at them. "You do know I only have a wooden bat, don't you?"

"Guys, you can kiss and make up later, but you should see this," Amy points down to the alley where the Foot arrive, as they were the ones who caught the monster and tied it up.

"The Foot? I thought they were history!" Casey comments in shock, wondering if there was anything more they neglected to tell him.

"Well, you thought wrong," Amy rolls her eyes and they watch as the ninjas try to tie up the monster, with little success. The stone generals approach from around the corner.

"And now we got walking statues? You got a plan for those?" Casey asks in a panic.

"Yeah. Hey, those are a first for us, too," Raph admits to him. "And who knows? These guys might be friendly."

"I hate to break it to you, but being made out of stone with black and red colors does _not _equal friendly," Amy retorts to him.

The biggest of them all, Mono, grabs a dumpster and slams it on the monster.

"Friendly," Casey chuckles nervously.

Amy stares at the four, shaking her head. "Something's not right...I feel like I've seen them before."

"Where?" Raph asks her and she squints at them.

"I don't know, but I think they're working with the Foot. Which I have my suspicions on given how Karai works alone. They have an edge, but for what?" She rubs her chin.

They start to load the monster into their dump truck.

"Wait a second, Amy's right, Raph. Those statues look-" Casey accidentally knocks over some of the concrete from the ledge. It lands on the damaged car, both groups looking up to see them.

"Uh oh," Amy murmurs at them.

"Witnesses," The statue with the leopard cloak, Gato, growls, pointing up at them.

The Foot start firing tranquilizer darts at them, one of them aimed right at Casey. "Watch out!" Raph stands in front of his friend, but gets hit in the arm in the process.

The generals throw South American ninja stars. One hits Raph's shell and sticks there.

"Ah," He kneels over and the two catch him. "I don't feel so good."

Amy pulls out the dart, Casey looking over the edge.

Gato snarls like a leopard, starting to climb the side of the building where they are.

"That can't be good," Casey comments quietly.

"Casey, Raph needs medical attention and soon. We have to tap out," Amy tells him and Raph pulls out a smoke pellet, throwing it on the ground. Casey coughs at the smoke.

"That's just rude," He says as the two start running. He looks down and gasps, chasing after them. "Hey, wait up!"

It doesn't take long for him to catch up since the two grab him and pull him over, making him lose his mask in the process.

"What, you never heard of smoke pellets?" Raph snaps at him.

"Warn me next time. I got allergies," Casey replies and Amy rolls her eyes.

"Casey, here's a solution: Bring an antihistamine!" She whispers to harshly.

They drag Casey into a storage room and the general follows, smashing Casey's mask.

"Come on. That's the second mask this week," He complains as he heard the smash. "They'll never find us in here."

Raph starts to feel groggy and Amy makes her way over to him. "Stay with us, now. We'll be out of here soon," Casey assures Raph.

Amy feels his forehead. "That dart must've done a number on you, Raph..." She looks up at Casey. "We have to get back to the others, I don't know what's exactly wrong with him."

Casey nods at her and Gato starts smashing the door in. They try their best to keep him out.

"And I thought Girl Scouts were pushy!" Casey yells as they push against the door. It gets harder and harder to do as Gato makes a hole in the door.

"We gotta hold on as long as we can!" Amy grits her teeth as Gato continues trying to get it open.

"Some people just can't take a hint!" Casey says as items start falling off the shelves, the lamp swinging back and forth. Before Gato could do anymore damage, a helicopter flies by.

"This is the police. You, on the roof, put your hands behind your...What is this?" Gato gives up and leaves, as it wasn't time for people to know about his existence yet. "Tommy, you see this?"

Raph passes out and the general runs away. Casey peeks to make sure it's gone. "Yeah, you better run!" He smirks and then sighs. "I gotta hand it to you, guys, you sure know how to show a lady a good time. Yeah, you really stepped up, Amy, taking charge...Raph?"

He turns around to see Amy checking on Raph, checking over his features.

"Oh, no. We gotta get you someplace safe, pal," Casey bends down to him.

"He's out cold. We have to go, now!" Amy looks up at him and he nods. "Help me out."

Casey opens the door and they each grab one arm, slinging it over their shoulders. Together they drag Raph back to April and Casey's apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

The other turtles and Splinter are enjoying some pizza for dinner, unaware of what happened to Raph, Amy, and Casey.

"Mm mm! My compliments to the chef. Le-" Mikey lets out a loud burp, disgusting everyone around him. The phone rings as Mikey smiles. "Anyone for dessert?"

"No!" Donnie and Leo deny.

"Yes," Splinter says as Donnie picks up the phone. "Leonardo. I am sorry for my actions earlier."

"Huh?" Leo and Mikey look at him in confusion.

"A wise friend made me see that I have misjudged you. I should not be so hard on you when you have only just returned. I am just glad that you are all a team again."

"Thank you, Sensei..." Leo blinks in surprise. But he wonders just who talked to Splinter about this...it had to have happened after he scolded them, so it couldn't have been April or Casey...Raph would never stick up for him, so it's either Donnie or Mikey.

"Cowabunga Carl Party Services. Cowabunga, dude," He recites, as he takes the services' phone calls.

"Raph is hurt. You need to get over here right away," April quickly tells him into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, April," Donnie attempts to calm her down. "What happened to Raph?"

"I-I don't know, he's unconscious."

Donnie sighs at this. "We'll be right there." He hangs up and turns to his family as they look concerned.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrive on the fire escape and jump through the window. Casey is sitting on a chair backwards, Amy is on the couch, and April has a hand on Raph's shell. When she looks up to see them, she notices Leo.

"Leo! You came back," She smiles at him.

"Leo!" Casey greets happily, turning to Amy. "Hey, why didn't you tell us he was back?"

She grunts and stands up, walking over to examine the wall. April and Casey turn to Leo in sympathy, knowing exactly why she's being silent.

"Sorry the reunion isn't under better circumstances," He says, glancing at Amy and walking into the room.

"Whoa, nice pad, kids," Mikey looks around the room while Donnie goes to Raph. "Oh, hey, Raph."

Donnie kneels down and checks Raph's neck. "Well, his vital signs seem to be okay." He looks into Raph's eye. "Pupil dilation is normal." He rolls Raph a bit and sees something sticking out of Raph's shell.

"Whoa..."

"Whoa..." Mikey and Leo respond. Amy turns around and sees the object, looking a little worried for Raph.

Donnie, using some forceps, plucks it out of Raph's shell and examines it. "Some sort of stone. Probably obsidian, I think."

"Well, is he gonna be alright?" Leo asks as he checks on his brother.

"Ugh, you're still here?" Raph grumbles, smacking away Leo's hand. "Go back to your jungle."

"Well, at least his personality is intact," Leo comments as Donnie continues inspecting the metal.

"There's an engraving on it. Looks...South American. That's your department, April."

April gets up and looks at it carefully.

Casey leans forward from his chair. "Would it help if I told you that those statues you collected for that Winters guy were shooting these things at me, Amy, and Raph?" He holds up the tranquilizer dart Raph got hit with.

April then figures out what the engraving means. "The Legend of Yaotl...it can't be. It was just a myth, a scary story the locals told kids around a campfire," April mumbles to them.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Leo asks curiously. She stands up while holding the star.

"They say 3,000 years ago, some great warrior actually found a portal to another dimension. And when the portal opened, the energy from it gave the warrior eternal life. But it also turned his generals into stone. What if this warrior just kept living forever? He would spend the rest of his days in regret, spending all of his riches and all of his power to find a way to revive his stone generals. Maybe, just maybe, he's built a new empire. But, hey, like I said, it's just a myth."

"It's no myth, April. We saw those guys, and they were definitely made of stone," Amy speaks up and they turn to her. She suddenly snaps her fingers in realization. She knows where she remembers them from now. "Wait a minute. April, remember that book you showed me? Where is it?"

April runs over to the shelf and pulls it out. It's titled 'Myths Around the World.' Amy flips through the pages and finds the one she's looking for.

"In 1000 B.C., Yaotl lead a merciless brotherhood who was poised to conquer the world. During an attack on a Central American city, Yaotl learned of a constellation known as the Stars of Kicaan, which would align every three thousand years to open a portal to another world. He became immortal but the price was costly, for his four generals were turned to stone and Thirteen Monsters were released, decimating their army and their opponents. Seems like it's about to become real to me," She frowns at the thought.

"That was really smart to remember the book," Leo gives her a small smile and she snaps the book shut, walking away from him.

"If you ask me, guys, this has Winters' name all over it," Donnie examines the dart.

"How do you figure that, Donnie?" Leo wonders as they all stare at him.

"Yeah," Mikey and Casey add.

"Because this has Winters' name written all over it," Donnie holds up the dart.

"Looks like we found our Yaotl," Amy glances at April.

"Now I know who to thank for the shot in the arm," Raph walks over, holding his arm. "So where do we find this guy and his stone jokers?"

"We're not going anywhere until we get Splinter's blessing," Leo tells him sternly.

"You're gonna stand there and quote a rulebook to me that you ain't been following for a year?!" Raph demands as he stands up.

"Look Raph, if you got something you wanna get off your shell, now's the time. But I'm not gonna stand here and debate Splinter's direct orders with you," Leo argues back.

Raph just stands there, glaring at Leo. This was the last straw. He tried giving it time, but enough was enough.

"Fine, then. I quit," Raph says and walks to the window, ready to leave.

"Hey, Raph. Don't do it, man," Casey warns him. "Sometimes just taking a breather is the best thing to do."

"Whatever," Raph mutters with a sigh. He walks out and heads up the fire escape. Amy sighs slowly at this and walks up to the window.

"Are you leaving this team too?" Leo asks and she comes to a stop. "Or are you leaving because you need space from me?"

Everyone stares at her, waiting for an answer. She glances back at him and jumps onto the fire escape, climbing up after Raph. She didn't know if she could cheer him up, but she was gonna try...no matter what her problems with Leo were.

Leo grunts as he looks at the window. So far, he wasn't getting anywhere with the brunette in terms of patching things between them. He wasn't going to give up, of course, but it was getting next to impossible of getting her to even talk to him.

"...By the way..." Leo turns to his other two brothers. "Did you talk to Splinter about what happened with that yeti?"

The two glance to each other, shaking their heads. "Why? What did he say?" April asks curiously.

"He admitted he was being too hard, even though he was right," Leo sits down on the couch. "So if it wasn't my brothers, and it wasn't any of you, then it was..."

His eyes slowly widen and he looks out the window. "Amy...?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Angel: Okay, so I made a simple mistake that any author could make. I could really care less that it happened to me. I don't really let it bother me unless there's a plot point missing. *shrugs* Thanks Ana, but I make mistakes all the time with my files. One particular one isn't going to be the end of the world for me. I fixed it anyway for the sake of continuity. **

The NightWatcher and Amy look out to the city. Raph clenches his fists. "Thanks for doing this with me, Amy. I need to unwind a bit."

"I get it. Your brother's not my favorite person right now either..." She murmurs sadly.

"You know Jungle Boy regrets it, right? You can see it in his eyes. He misses you, Amy." He wasn't going to tell her that he technically missed Leo too, but with his ways on the team, it was becoming harder to not lash out.

"While that may be true...I'm not sure if I can forgive him yet. Even if we're both grieving, it doesn't change the fact that he acted like I didn't exist for over two years. Actions are what define a person, or turtle." Her eyes are welling up with tears of anger. "And I think his actions have already spoken for him. He isolated me, so if he really wants to show me that he's truly remorseful for all the pain and damage he did...he has to prove it. Until then...we'll see how things will go."

Raph says nothing. He could sympathize with her feelings, which is why he felt like she was the only person who could understand since they feel the same way regarding Leo's absence. It was heartbreaking to see him leave, in more ways than one from both of their perspectives. And...he was so angry that Leo broke her heart like that. It wasn't fair to stop acknowledging her presence just because she poured out her feelings to him. He just took it, stomped on it, and left.

He hugs her in silence. Amy looks surprised at the hug, but returns it, smiling a bit at the comfort. She didn't expect that from him, but the hug was comforting. Both of them were still feeling the effects over what happened, albeit in different ways. She didn't know when she saw Raph or the others as a family, if she had to be honest. Anytime she wanted to cry, he was that shoulder. If she wanted to laugh, she just had to watch Mikey get trampled by kids. And when she wanted to fall asleep, Donnie could just spew computer stuff and she'd be knocked out in an instant.

Splinter was like a second father to her, after she lost her parents...he took her in as his own and trained her to become a kunoichi. She was grateful to all of them...but the pain of the aftermath of Leo's leaving was still there. She didn't outright hate him, but she didn't know when she could ever move on...if she even can now that he's back. She felt just as lonely as she did when he was gone. It was like they were two different people now, that she's the leader and he's the follower. Amy wasn't the leader type, but if one of her brothers is hurt, she felt like she had to step up.

And it was kind of a lot of pressure, given Leo and Raph's tension...she just hoped that soon, they could be a family again...

"Now don't tell anyone I did that," Raph lets go of her and she laughs.

"Sure, big bro. But thanks. I needed that."

* * *

Winters relaxes in his quarters with a drink in his hand. He's satisfied with how his plan is going.

"To picking up the pieces," He toasts to his armor that he wore all those years ago. He then senses a presence. "What is it?"

"Two creatures remain, my lord," Aguila informs him.

"Well, by all means, then, let's finish it. And you will be finally free of your stone prison."

"But if the curse is broken, we will no longer be immortal," Aguila argues to him. Why should he only be allowed to be immortal? What about his general brothers and sisters? They stood by him, and this is their repayment? They wanted to be immortal too.

"Brother, do not question my command," Winters shoots his argument down.

Aguila growls and leaves to find the others. This was not what he wanted.

* * *

Mikey skates on the half-pipe that he insisted Donnie build once, Casey is playing video games, and the other three are trying to figure out the legend to see how it's connected to Winters and the monsters.

"So, what are we looking for?" April asks curiously.

"Well, according to these charts," Donnie walks over with a large chart. "The portal is set to open directly over Winters Towers in the next 24 hours."

"So Amy and the legend are right. Three thousand years," April remarks in shock.

"And when the portal opens, we'll lose the city to monsters within hours. Within days, the country. And within weeks, the world," Donnie says gravely, showing a map that has the outcome of the possibilities.

Mikey uses his right hand to balance one end of the half pipe, "Oh, so it's like Hailey's Comet, only monsters come out."

"Yes, I-I guess so," Donnie says in surprise. For one, he didn't think that Mikey would know what that comet is. And two, to bring up such a similarity?

Mikey chuckles at them. "I'm smart." He then goes down the half pipe, only to crash. "I'm okay," He groans as the others cringe.

"Why do we need Raph, anyway? It's his temper that always jeopardizes all our missions," Leo says unexpectedly.

"Okay Leo, whatever you say...nobody was talking about him," Donnie looks at April, who just shrugs.

"A-And Amy's being really set with this silent treatment thing. Doesn't she know that I still care about her? She acts like I'm the plague, she can't even look at me!" Leo grumbles as he starts walking up the stairs.

"Leonardo," Splinter speaks up. "This team you are so eager to lead is incomplete. You know what you must do. You know the reason why Amelia is being this way. Give her a little more time, and when you are sure, go to her. You can get through to her, and rebuild your relationship. She is a very caring person to look after you, you know."

"...Yes, Sensei. And thank you for the advice," He leaves the lair to go find them, and to talk to Amy. It was time to finally talk things through. He had to get some things off his chest and make things right.

"...Do you really think Amy will talk to him?" April asks Splinter.

"I believe Leonardo now understands the consequences of his previous actions," Splinter runs a hand through his beard.

"Well, we do know her, and we know that it'll be hard to get over," Donnie speaks up. "I don't know if she'll listen, but it's so obvious they have a thing for each other. We all saw the way Leo looked at her when he saw her for the first time in two years. Deep down, she still feels the same way, she just won't admit it."

"I know," Splinter closes his eyes. "They can help each other, but this is something they must handle alone. Amelia's heart is still broken from what had occurred."

* * *

The three remaining generals are putting the 11th monster in its cylinder cage when the door suddenly opens.

"Generals, I think our brother has plans to betray us. The 13th monster must not be found," Aguila declares as it was time to show Yaotl a real brotherhood...

One without him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why don't we take one more call about these monster sightings? Suffern, New Jersey, you're on," A news radio is broadcasting about the recent events at a local 24 hour diner. The man running it serves coffee to another man. A woman holding a newspaper lowers it to reveal herself as Amy. She needed some coffee and in a way, she was helping Raph try to gain some information on these monsters. Diners were always a source of gossip. She's wearing a beige peabody coat, black sunglasses, and a black fedora hat over her hair, which is tucked into a bun. A grey scarf is over her neck.

"Monster sightings," The man scoffs.

"Anything could happen in New York," Amy points out to him.

"Point, but even monsters? Forget about it," He pours her some coffee. There's suddenly a crash in the back and he turns to the door. The man goes to check it out and he scratches himself, walking up to the freezer. He lets out a scream and Amy stands up in alarm.

* * *

Raph is kneeling on one of the roofs in New York when the radio he has goes off.

"Attention, all on-duty officers: Report to a disturbance on 32nd. No units available," A policeman says.

"They're playing my song," Raph smirks and goes off in that direction, knowing that Amy is already there.

* * *

The employee is freaking out, frantically pushing the button to alert the police. Amy crouches down to him. "What is it, sir?"

Before he could answer, Raph comes in through the front door. Amy stands up, turning to him. She shakes her head, meaning she doesn't know what's going on. He gestures for her to follow and he cracks his knuckles.

"Don't get up. We'll serve ourselves."

They go into the back as someone, or something, is throwing food onto the floor from the freezer. It's a little adorable monster looking for food.

"Look at you. Ain't you cute? You want a butt-kicking, little fella? Yes, you do. You do," Raph holds out his hand to him and Amy keeps her distance. "Come on, I'm gonna drop-kick you to hurty town. Come on, little guy."

It suddenly bites Raph on the finger and he stumbles back with a scream. Amy covers her mouth in shock at the monster. He punches it, wrestling to get a hit on it.

"Get off of me, you little monster!" He yells and it gets crazy as it wraps its tail around Raph's helmet, blocking his eyesight. It then opens the fridge door and bangs it against the helmet.

"You're scratching the helmet!" He shouts, the monster tackling him to the ground. He throws it towards the door, but unfortunately, it lands on Amy's head.

"Oh my god, oh my god," She tries not to panic as she looks up. The monster then hugs her head, trying to choke her. She manages to pull it off and throw it out the door, panting.

"Okay, that was different," Raph holds his head, Amy rubbing her neck.

"The little devil," She narrows her eyes at the door. Then the monster comes back in and jumps onto Raph's helmet, banging against the glass with a hand and his head. He throws Raph around the kitchen like a rag doll and jumps on Raph's head while it's above the sink.

"Hey, this thing ain't rustproof! Get off of me!" He punches it into the fridge. It tries to attack Raph again, but it's suddenly smacked away by a tray. Raph looks up to see Amy holding a metal tray. "Come on," Raph challenges, holding some pots while Amy holds the tray.

It charges and they try to hit it with the 'weapons' they have. It lands on Raph's head, then the couch, and then the table as they keep missing. Raph finally gets a hit, allowing Amy to smack it across the floor. He growls at them and Raph takes some pills from his pocket.

"How about a snack, little fella?"

The monster charges and Raph throws the pills, which are actually spicy pills. The monster runs away as smoke comes from its mouth, breaking a window and making its escape. The two pant as they stand there, taking a few seconds to breathe.

"Thanks for the help, little sis," Raph tells her and they fist bump.

"You know, when I said I'd help you do all this vigilante stuff...I didn't sign up for this," She sighs, putting a hand on her chest as she recalls what just happened.

"Keep on running, you filthy little hermit crab! That spicy meatball's on the house!" Raph yells after it.

"Big guy, please don't hurt me," The employee begs him. He scrambles back from Raph.

"Are you serious?" Amy shakes her head at him.

"What? I'm not robbing you, I'm helping you," Raph says simply.

"Okay, whatever you say, sir and ma'am. Please, I got kids in college. Community college!"

Raph sighs and picks up the fallen cash register. "Here you go, pal. Make sure this is safe."

"Take everything. I'm not even looking. Go," The employee covers his eyes.

"Oh, why is it everyone's having such a hard time believing I am a good guy? We just saved your life," Raph says in frustration. Amy pulls out a piece of paper and writes a note, as the man is now cowering behind the counter.

'Here's your register back. From, Nightwatcher and Femme Fatale."

"Femme Fatale?" Raph snorts at the name. "Ain't that for bad guys?"

"I'm still working it out," She shrugs at him. Something comes through the window and stabs the register. They stare at it and Amy recognizes it.

"I think we should leave now..." She whispers to him as she can see the flag on top of the knife. They look up at the ceiling to see Leo standing there.

"This night just keeps getting better and better," Raph grumbles and turns to Amy. "Listen, you go on home. The last thing ya need is Leo getting on your back about this."

"No way. Whatever Leo has to say to me, it wouldn't matter. Why should I care if he disagrees with how I live my life? Besides, you're my big brother."

He grunts at her stubbornness. "Fine. Just keep that hat down," He pulls her hat so that it covers her eyes.

"Great, so now I go blind," She rolls her eyes and they run out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

They run as fast as they can through the streets with Leo right on their tails. He throws some knives in front of their feet, causing them to stop for a few seconds, looking up at the turtle who hides himself in the shadows. The two run out the alley, Leo jumping and landing on the concrete. Amy pulls Raph past a moving car and they jump onto a truck. They then leap onto a taxi and swing on a rope onto some wires. Leo runs on the rooftop and jumps onto a rope. The duo jump and he tackles them through a sign. Amy kicks down the ladder and Leo slides down it as they make it to the rooftops. They give chase until there's nowhere to go and it starts to rain.

Leo approaches them, Amy scowling to herself. "I want you to know that I appreciate your intentions, but you can't change the world like this," Leo says to Raph. "And now you're dragging in an innocent person? I thought you worked alone."

As he's talking, Raph shakes his head. "Are you kidding? He's lecturing."

"So I'm gonna give you both one chance to just walk away and stop this vigilante nonsense."

Amy grits her teeth at him. "Okay Leo, time to teach you a lesson," Raph brings his chain out and swings it fast behind him. Amy pulls out her tessens, something Leo doesn't know about because she acquired them while she was being made a kunoichi, another thing he missed in life.

_This girl...she has ninjitsu weapons...how is that possible? _"Look, trust me when I tell you, you don't wanna do this."

They finally charge and swing twice at him, but he dodges both of them.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I notice you both have quite the tempers."

She hated that smug grin on his face. They keep trying to hit him, to no avail.

"Hey, have you ever done this before?" He teases the two.

Raph launches his chain forward, Amy throwing her tessen, but Leo jumps and both weapons hit the brick ledge.

"Oh, come on. You call that an attack?" He mocks them and she can feel her blood boiling. Since when was Leo so stupidly smug? He knew nothing anymore. Absolutely nothing.

They swing their weapons again, but when Leo dodges, he disappears. They turn around to the smirking turtle. Raph drops the chain and Amy keeps one fan, getting into defensive positions.

"Alright. Finally, some excitement," Leo replies in a satisfied tone, getting into the same position. They charge and all get some hits on each other. They try a punch and a kick, but Leo continues blocking them like it was nothing.

"Funny thing about anger: let it consume you, and soon enough..."

They punch, but he disappears again. They look around, but they don't notice Leo right behind them.

"You lose sight of everything."

They swing again, but Leo ends up right underneath them, punching Raph's helmet right off. He kicks Amy in the stomach and she slides onto the roof, her hat falling off in the process. Her face is into the roof as she just lays there. He couldn't see their faces.

"Goodnight, dark prince and Femme Fatale," He smirks at finally having bested them. Raph groans as he starts to get up and he notices the red mask tails. Amy sits up and he sees the ombre hair.

"Raph? Amy? What?" He asks in surprise. Raph furiously kicks Leo into the plastron, knocking him back a bit.

"You are so smug, you know that?" Raph points a finger at him. "You think the world revolves around you, don't you? Like we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us through our problems, huh? Well, we got a news flash for you: we got along just fine without you!"

Leo glances at Amy and then at Raph. Amy is holding her stomach as that hit was hard.

"Oh, and this qualifies as 'just fine?' Dressing up like it's Halloween every night? Risking the safety of our family? Together?!" Leo growls at the last word in jealousy, but neither of them notice it. "I mean, come on, what were you thinking? And what were you doing dragging Amy into this?!"

"Don't push it, Leo," Raph narrows his eyes at him. "She found out before you came back. At least I actually care about her!"

Amy already knew that Raph didn't like her like that, but hearing him stand up for her meant a lot.

Leo's eyes grow in shock as he stares at the girl. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?!"

"Leave her out of this. She don't gotta tell you nothing! This is between you and me. You can't leave home and come back expecting us and her to fall in line like your little soldiers!" Raph snaps at him. He gestures to Amy. "And you can't expect Amy to like you again. Take a hint, she don't want you!"

Amy says nothing as she stares at them, trying not to cry. She really didn't want to be the reason why they were fighting, or for it to happen at all.

"Hey, I was training! Training to be a better leader, for you! Why do you hate me for that?!" Leo wonders angrily.

"And whoever said I wanted to be led? I'm better off calling my own shots now! Get used to it!" Raph says heatedly.

"You aren't ready!" Leo points at him. "You're impatient and hot-tempered. And more importantly, I'm better than you."

Raph just laughs at him. "Oh, you know something, big brother? I'd have to disagree with you. Wait here, sis."

"Raph, don't," Amy calls out, holding out a hand. He gets out his sais anyway and faces his brother in a defensive position. Despite his brother getting on his nerves, he really didn't want to fight Raph in front of someone he loves.

"Don't do this, Raph," Leo says calmly as Amy shouldn't be in the middle of it. It was better to let it go than to let it fester further.

"I'm done taking orders," Raph remarks dangerously, concerning the girl.

"Raph..."

"And that includes you! This doesn't concern you anymore," Raph points a sai at her.

"If you're gonna fight, yes it does! Don't do something you'll regret!" She shouts, trying to stand up.

Knowing that Raph isn't up for talking anymore, and Amy clearly didn't show any concern for him, Leo gets his katanas out. They charge and begin fighting. Amy covers her mouth in horror as she scrambles onto her feet, ignoring the pain in her stomach.

They aggressively battle as Amy runs up to them. "Stop it, now!"

"Get out of the way," Raph grits his teeth, pushing her to the ground. She hits the roof with a grunt as the turtles circle each other. Raph runs up to Leo, who grips his swords. They lock weapons and Leo knocks Raph back a bit. He charges up to his brother and they continue fighting, Raph narrowly missing Leo's blades. They lock weapons again and Raph glares, both of them growling. He eventually ends up breaking Leo's swords and kicks him to the ground.

"Raph, please!" Amy looks up as Raph wins. The two just glare at each other until Raph realizes what he had done. He slowly backs away, horrified. He just fought his brother. He was going to do who knows what to him...

Which is the opposite of what he wanted. He had to get out of there.

Leo gets up, a bit hurt. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He runs off and the two stare after him.

"Raph..." Amy murmurs in worry and neither of them knew it, but Raph starts crying. Leo looks around for Amy as she starts walking away. He runs as fast as he can.

"Amy!"

When she hears his voice, she looks behind him, staring at him in the eyes. She continues walking, holding her stomach.

Leo didn't expect that, he shouldn't have called her name if he knew she'd ignore him. He'll have to chase after her; he won't give up on this. She was still walking as she doesn't notice that Leo is getting closer to her until he grabs her wrist and pulls her back. She tries escaping, but he grips her wrist.

"Amy, we need to talk," He insists to her.

"I don't want to! Let me go!" She tries to remove his hand, but his grip is strong, though not enough to hurt her.

"I can't let you leave," He pulls her back when she tries escaping again.

She doesn't want to face him after all that happened. She still keeps on trying to take off his grip, but she just can't.

"Amy, I don't like you this way," He says delicately.

"So what?! Are you trying to say again that you don't like me?! Just say it straight forward that I'm not good enough for you and I'll leave you alone!" She shouts at him.

"Amy, stop running away from me! Look at me. Look at me, Amy," He tries his best to be gentle about this. He holds Amy's face and adjusts it to look at him. She stops fidgeting around by the look of his eyes, but then she looks away.

"What were you doing with Raph? Why don't you wanna talk to me?"

Amy pauses for a while before she answers.

"We were just trying to help the city...he's my big brother. Of course I wanna help him. Not that you care about me."

He's stunned by that sudden remark.

"You just shunned me like I wasn't important to you...like I didn't matter," She murmurs and he loosens his grip just a bit.

"...You're right. I just...I didn't know what to do. It wasn't obvious that you loved me. I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings seriously."

"Like hell you did. Over TWO YEARS of loneliness and you suddenly decided to be friendly?!" She spits at him.

"I wrote to you for over a year!"

"Sure you did," She growls at him. "Why are you still chasing after me even after I've been avoiding you?! What changed?!"

"I don't want you avoiding me. I don't know what I'd do if you ever stopped talking to me."

"Answer the question," She narrows her eyes at him and he has nothing to say; nothing he wanted her to know at this moment, anyway. "That's what I thought," She says bitterly. "You know, instead of shutting me out, you could've just told me you didn't like me. You didn't have to leave!"

She storms off and he stares after her. He was...too scared to admit his feelings. Even though she admitted them first technically, right now she'd most likely reject him...and he wasn't sure when he'd feel like this again.

As Amy is walking, she doesn't notice a stone general staring after her. He suddenly wraps his arm around her throat, threatening to choke her. She paws at the hand, but it's made of stone, making it impossible. She had to get out of this.

"This girl is special. We shall take her instead."

She grunts, trying to get him off, but he's too strong.

"HEY!"

She's suddenly let go, falling onto the roof with a grunt. She pants as she feels her neck to find a mark where the general tried to choke her. Amy lets out a cough, looking up. Leo is standing in front of her and her eyes widen in horror as she hears something hitting his arm: a tranquilizer dart. Before she can do anything, he picks her up and hides her in a room, leaving her in darkness.

He plants a board in front of the door and looks around, seeing the Foot and the generals surrounding him. Luckily, they didn't see him hide Amy. He tries to escape, but he's slapped to the ground by Aguila right near Amy's hiding spot. She's too much out of breath and weak to do anything behind closed doors. He struggles to get back up as the drug takes its effect.

"Not human, but clearly not the final monster," Gato remarks. Amy covers her mouth so that she doesn't give herself away.

"Yaotl won't know the difference. By the time our brother discovers this turtle is not the 13th monster, it will already be too late," Aguila remarks, looking right at the room Amy's in. She sweats nervously and he shakes his head as he doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

The Foot aim their dart guns at Leo and fire, making him scream. Hot tears stream down Amy's face as she realizes what's happening to him.

Raph comes to a stop and turns back to the rooftop. "Leo," He whispers in recognition.

He runs to the rooftop to see Leo's unconscious body being carried away, along with the little monster that he and Amy dealt with earlier. Amy pushes herself as hard as she can against the door. Eventually she manages to break the wood. Hearing the crack, she bursts out the door and takes off into a run. The two try to catch up as they pant at the same time, running at the same speed in different spots.

Leo's loaded into the truck and then it starts driving away.

"LEO!" They both make it to the alley. "LEO!"

It's too late as the truck is impossible to follow.

"NOOOOO!" They both shout, falling onto their knees and dropping their weapons. Amy sobs as she looks to where the truck left. Leo...just saved her life, and sacrificed himself for her at the drop of a hat.

They knew that they had to tell the others...


	14. Chapter 14

**Angel: I completely forgot to mention this, but for those of you keeping up with the recent TMNT show, they have released some new episode titles, and they've aired Warren and Hypno, Sitting in a Tree yesterday. If you missed it, it's on kimcartoon. Anyway, new episodes will be airing for the next few weeks, but unfortunately, I'll be missing the last one on June 29th since I'll be gone by then on my cruise...XD **

Amy and Raph silently walk back to the lair, not knowing what they were going to tell the others. They go inside the dojo to inform Splinter of what happened. Raph is still angry about the events while Amy hugs herself, looking sad and lonely. Already without Leo, she felt disheartened. Raph punches the wall while Splinter is meditating. He knocks over some training equipment, Splinter turning around to them.

"Raphael! What is the matter?"

"We were out. We were out and I did-I did something. Something happened and then I-And I..." He tries to explain, pushing down some barbells. One of them rolls to Splinter's feet.

"Raphael. Kneel."

Raph sighs and obeys. "Amelia."

Amy says nothing as she's lost in thought over the recent events. "Amelia!"

"Huh? What?" She murmurs in confusion.

"Kneel."

He notices her troubled state as she sits next to Raph, lost in her mind again. She seems to be thinking about something else.

"I did something-I did something really stupid, Master Splinter," Raph starts off.

"Go on," Splinter encourages him as he steps forward.

"I know why you chose him now. I know that there's a reason why he's the better son and I'm not," Raph continues, none of them noticing another turtle listening in on the conversation.

"Raphael, you always bear the world's problems on your shoulders. It is an admirable quality when you are a protector of others. But you must realize that while, at times, you may not be my favorite student, it does not mean that you are my least favorite son. You are strong, passionate, and loyal to a fault. These are the merits of a great leader as well, but only when tempered with compassion and humility."

"But, Master Splinter, I messed up big time. I mean...big," Raph confesses and he reaches behind him, pulling out Leo's broken katanas.

"They took him."

Mikey silently gasps at what Raph says.

"Leonardo," Splinter says sadly.

"Yeah," Raph confirms as Amy tries not to cry.

Splinter breathes deeply, narrowing his eyes. "Then the time for hiding is over. We must return to the surface to take back what is ours."

They almost couldn't believe they were hearing this, but they nod. "By your wish, Father," Raph promises and Splinter places a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder. Amy stands up without a word and leaves the dojo.

* * *

Everyone is in the living room going over plans. Amy has a sad expression over her face.

"Amy...what happened?" Mikey asks her.

"Leo and I got into a fight after he found out that Raph is the NightWatcher. About what happened between us. I got mad because he wasn't giving me any answers on why he shut me out. And then I left. Suddenly...the stone generals appeared, and they attacked me. I-I think they wanted to kidnap me. Leo...he saved me. He sacrificed his life for me," She blinks back tears. "And now I can't even tell him how sorry I am for avoiding him! He got captured because of me!"

She starts sobbing and April places a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Amy, he did it to save you. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here right now."

"I don't care!" She exclaims while crying. "It should've been me! I miss him! I miss his smugness! I miss his kindness even though I was a jerk to him! I miss his selflessness! Maybe it's because I like how he brightens up my day despite of what he did! Maybe it's because I still love him!"

They all stare at her in shock as she's still upset. "You still love him after what happened?" Donnie asks incredibly.

"Of course I do..." She murmurs, wiping tears with her hand.

"Then there's something you should know..." Mikey starts off.

"What could it possibly be?" Amy sniffles, blowing her nose.

"We...kind of snooped around Leo's room," Donnie rubs his neck and she gives them a look. She decides to ignore it for now. "And we found these."

He holds out a bunch of letters to her and she takes them in confusion. She glances past the rubber bands...to see her name on them.

From Leo.

"So...he wasn't lying?" She asks slowly as Raph pats her back. "He really wrote me for over a year...?" And like an idiot, she didn't believe him. Maybe if she had...he'd still be here, safe and sound. She holds back a few tears.

_I'm so sorry, Leo...I thought you were only lying since you never said my name in your letters..._

"I have to read one," She stands up and walks over to the couches. The others trail after her and she senses their movements, turning around to them. "Alone."

"Oh, cool."

"We'll just...be over there."

"Even though it is kind of important."

Amy narrows her eyes at them and they back away towards the table, turning around. They turn back to read her expression as she cuts off the bands with a kunai and takes the most recent one.

_Hey, Amy... _

_Uh, it's me, Leo. I know that it's been so long, and I want you to know I'm sorry for that. I hope you don't hate me, because if I were you...I'd probably hate me too. Anyway, I'm so sorry that I made you upset. I just got caught up in this whole...thing with you and the whole training thing. _

_I thought that the people here might need me more than you or the others did, but...it just feels wrong. I came here to become a better leader, but there are other people here who need help. I know it sounds like an excuse to run away from my problems, but...I don't wanna be a failure to them...or you. Every day it doesn't feel like it's enough. _

_I'm sorry that I'm gone longer than I planned, but I need to improve. I'm sorry I'm not there to wake up with you, given the circumstances. I promise I will make it up to you. I'm sorry that you feel abandoned...and that I hurt you before I left. _

_I just...I know I said what I said, but I wanna tell you that everything I told you was a lie. I don't know why I said it, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe and happy...like I couldn't do before. And I miss you...a lot. Like crazy. _

_I love you._

_Leonardo _

"What...?" She murmurs at the last three words she didn't dare repeat to him...but now he's saying it. She drops the pile of letters in shock.

_Leo loves me...? All this time I thought he didn't feel that way. That...that explains everything. He felt too scared to speak to me because he was hiding his feelings...he didn't want me to see him as a failure. To see him as a monster. Deep down, he was just as vulnerable as I was about our relationship...well, he is a ninja, no wonder why he hid things so well...I have to see him. I have to talk to him._

"Long have we been in hiding. Perhaps too long," Splinter says, causing her to break out of her thoughts.

"Well, what do we do now?" Mikey asks solemnly.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna rescue our brother, and then we're gonna save New York City," Raph answers in determination.

They all nod, turning to Amy, who has her back turned to them. She caresses the letter she just read with her thumb.

"Amy."

She whips her head around to Raph. "We want you to lead in Leo's absence, until we rescue him. It's what he would want."

Amy doesn't even need to think as she nods at him. "I'll do it. For Leo. Let's gear up."


	15. Chapter 15

In the city, something opens up from the top of Winters' office at Winter Corp. The tile in the floor sinks into the ground, opening up to allow the 13 capsules holding 12 monsters to reveal themselves. The capsules lift up into the air, coming to a stop in a circle. One of them holds the unconscious Leo inside...

Casey and April go back to their apartment to prepare to rescue Leo. He suits up in metal and packs any and all sports equipment he has. He turns and notices someone.

"Whoa..."

April is wearing a yellow and black ninja outfit. Her hair is in a bun and she has her katana in a sheath. "I got it on my last trip to Japan," She twirls around for him to see. "You like it?"

"Yeah..." He murmurs in awe of her. She bends down, grabbing hold of a metal hockey mask.

"No way," He gasps in shock as she gives it to her.

"You can't go trick-or-treating without your mask," She teases, knowing that she's making the right decision. She can't change who Casey is, and she accepts his vigilante lifestyle.

"Oh, babe, thanks," He smiles at her.

* * *

At the lair, Amy is preparing her tessens in her room, eyes narrowed. How dare they kidnap Leo? She was going to make sure that every last one of them was defeated in his honor. He would do the same thing for her if she had gotten...kidnapped.

She squeezes her eyes shut at the memory. If she had intervened while he was getting kidnapped, none of this would've happened. But if she had done something, Leo wouldn't have forgiven himself if she was captured too.

Granted, she didn't know that he still cared about her in any way, let alone...love her. If he had just sent those letters, she would've understood. However, she knew the reason why he didn't send them, out of fear of rejection. Maybe he thought that she changed her mind over time since he never gave her a response...but now, thanks to his letters, she knows exactly how he feels, and understands why he did his actions. She has all the answers she needed...

"My daughter," She turns around to Splinter. "You cannot continue to blame yourself for what happened to Leonardo."

"Sensei, he saved my life and I didn't do a thing to stop him," She protests as she stands up. "I have to make this right."

"Leonardo would want you to take charge and show your potential, like I am asking you to do now," He places a hand on her arm. "And, I will not allow you to go-"

"Father-!"

"Let me finish," He holds up a hand and she frowns. "I cannot allow you to go looking like this," He gestures to her clothes and she stares in confusion as he pulls out new clothes for her. "Wear this. It shall make you fierce and you will look good while defeating our enemies."

She laughs a bit and takes it in to her hands, smiling. "Thank you, Father," She sits on her knees and hugs him. He hugs her back, patting her head.

* * *

Amy steps out in a black hi-tech catsuit. It's full length with sleeves, the front top zipped up as the fabric is black leather. The black belt around her waist is 8 centimeters wide with large brass knuckles, also made of leather. Her boots have two buckles to the side, made of black leather. She has holsters loop around the belt front and back to hold her tessens in. Her hair is done in a nice braid in the back.

"Whoa," Mikey stares in awe as she twirls around.

"Splinter gave it to me," She winks at the rat.

"You look bad ass," Raph smirks at her.

"Definitely a show stopper," Donnie comments and Splinter holds out a pink mask with mask tails as long as the turtles. She wraps it around her eyes, narrowing them.

"Let's get Leonardo back. Tell Casey to head on over to Winter Corp. It's time."

* * *

At Winter Corp, there's a vortex above the building, which is being caused by the alignment. The Foot are heading over there with Karai in front.

"As ordered, no one gets into the tower. No one interferes, no one bears witness."

Suddenly there's a knock at the gates and they come to a stop. Karai orders for them to disappear and she goes in alone to open the doors.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Standing right in front of her is Casey wearing Mikey's Cowabunga Carl head.

"Cowabunga, dude. Uh, I'm here for little Maxie's 13th birthday party."

While he's talking, the others sneak in over the wall.

"Leave now," Karai orders him.

"Oh, but you don't understand, lady."

Inside the building, Winters is dressed in his armor from 3,000 years ago. He sets his helmet to the side and the stars of Kikan align in the sky. The portal travels from one star to the next until it comes to Earth, activating as parts start spinning.

"At last! After 3,000 years, the time is finally at hand!" He shouts proudly.

The cylinder cages start turning towards the portal, but one of them doesn't do it. It's the one that holds Leo that is the odd one out. It sparks a little and Winters knows exactly what is happening. He turns to the stone generals.

"What...? What have you done?" He demands slowly.

"Your time for giving orders is over," Aguila points a finger at him.

"You don't understand. I want to send these creatures back to where they came from. To undo the damage that was done so many years ago," He tries to explain.

"Time has done nothing but made you weak. We have our own plans," Aguila responds with a small smirk.

"Immortality is a curse, brother. Trust me, I've lived long enough to know. We have to find that 13th monster. It's time to end it," Winters then tries to reason with them.

"No. Our time is just beginning," Aguila steps up to him, determined to play this through.

Meanwhile, outside, the group are fighting off the Foot. They're winning too. Raph runs up to Donnie. "Little help, Don!"

"I'm on it," Donnie answers as Raph jumps up. Donnie grabs his hands, and swings him around once, kicking each Foot soldier that surrounds them. Amy jumps and kicks a Foot soldier in the gut. She whips out her tessens and spins around, hitting Foot soldiers so hard they go flying. Splinter takes out Foot ninjas like they're flies.

"Guys, there's too many of them to fight. If we keep up now, it'll be too late. Get to the door!" Amy points all the way across. They all run towards the large group of ninjas, jump, and run on their heads.

"Heads up, dudes," Mikey comments to them. Casey and April fight their way to the entrance, leaving it open for them to pass.

"Guys, front door's open. Now," April waves them forward. She starts running towards the door as Casey hits one more ninja.

"Two minutes for high sticking!" He replies, running after April.

The others follow suit except for Raph. He throws down some smoke bombs, and runs after the others. Amy's hair swishes as she runs, in the lead.

"Dudes, that rocked. Let's go again," Mikey replies and Amy shakes her head.

"No time. Who knows how much time we have left?"

"She has a point," April agrees with her.

Raph runs ahead and kicks another Foot ninja to the side. They all make it inside, but the doors were will open with the Foot coming in closer.

"Dudes, what do we do?" Mikey asks in fear.

"I'm working on it," Donnie answers and Amy looks around.

"We have to cut them off from the building, but I don't know how we're gonna do that."

"You break it, you buy it," Casey sees a vase, remembering what happened when he broke one. He smashes it and the place goes on lockdown like last time, blocking the Foot access.

"Yeah! Alright!" Raph cheers at this.

"Alright, nice," Casey says as he and Mikey do a secret handshake.

"Nice work, Jones," April comments to him.

Casey chuckles, slicking his hair back. "I have my moments."

"Whoa, check it out," Donnie comments at the portal, "That would be the swirling vortex to another world, I presume."

"Cool. I want one," Mikey comments, starting to look for Leo. He peeks into the first one. "Leo? Is that you?"

He's greeted by the roar of the yeti they fought when Leo returned home. Mikey falls back in surprise.

"Sorry, wrong cage."

Amy peeks in one to see the little monster she and Raph battled recently. It snarls at her and she shakes her head. "You evil little demon."

Raph peeks in another to find Leo. "Leo. I got him."

"Out of the way, please," Donnie calls out and Raph jumps off. Donnie places a bomb and activates it. They duck out of the way as it explodes, opening the door. Amy and Raph peek inside to see him.

"Hey, buddy. Come on, man. Up we go," Raph helps him up, but he still has his eyes closed.

"Leo, wake up," Amy murmurs, shaking him a little. He starts to wake up to her relief. He coughs and Casey pulls out his katanas. He hands them to Raph and Amy steps back. He looks at the katanas and then to his brother, holding them out.

"You're gonna need these if you're gonna lead us out of here."

"I'm gonna need you too," Leo tells him with a small smile. Amy engulfs him into a tight hug.

"Ames..." He murmurs in relief, glad that she's okay. She suddenly punches him in the arm. "Ow!"

"That's for not sending me all those letters!" She tries not to cry. "And for sacrificing yourself for me! You didn't need to do that."

"I had to...I couldn't let you get into their hands, Ames...and, well..." He struggles to say it, looking away. Amy decides to keep her mouth shut about the letters for now. "I...lo-"

Winters suddenly screams as he's thrown across the room. He glides by the portal and hits the ground hard. Everyone just stands there, trying to understand what just happened.


	16. Chapter 16

They walk up to Winters, not really knowing what to expect.

"Winters," April says slowly, as she couldn't believe that she helped him gather four generals. If she had known, she wouldn't have done it.

"Looks more like fall. Get it?" Mikey responds, causing Amy to facepalm.

"Mikey, remember our talk," Donnie warns him. Casey takes off his mask and they look up in the direction Winters came from to see Aguila.

"Looks like someone got to him before us," Casey comments as Aguila walks away.

"Huh. I wonder what made them betray Winters," Amy murmurs as they look back to Winters.

"Is he dead?" April asks, Mikey taking one of Casey's hockey sticks. He nudges Winters with it, but he doesn't respond.

"Hm. Not so immortal, huh, dudes?" He wonders and Winters suddenly jolts awake, making everyone scream.

"Nope, I think he's still immortal," Amy whispers to Leo, who glances at her. It's just hitting him that Amy looks beautiful. Seeing her like this...it made his heart beat so fast he thought it was about to burst. The man breathes heavily, the others just staring at him.

"Your time's run out, Winters," April tells him and he whips to the group.

"Miss O'Neil. I must have hit my head pretty hard. I'm...seeing giant turtles," He murmurs quietly.

"We know what you're up to, Winters," April glances at her friends. "We know about the portal and we think that it's time you sent all these monsters home."

It's just now that the Foot are able to come in and hear what's going on.

"I couldn't agree more with you more." The Foot stop running at the sound of his voice. "It is time to put an end to the curse that I have brought upon myself and this world. That's what this is about, Miss O'Neil: penance. I must return all 13 beasts or our curse will continue. And that is a torment I can no longer bear."

"Then you should be put out of your misery," Aguila responds dangerously as he and the other generals enter.

"I think we walked in on a family feud, guys," Leo points out and Amy snorts.

"After all this family's been through, I think we'll be okay..."

"The time has come to reopen the portal and reign destruction upon the Earth," Aguila continues.

"Nothing will stand in our way when we have an army at our command," Gato adds in his raspy tone.

"My brothers, I-"

"We are no brothers to you!" Aguila interrupts Winters.

"With one monster still free, the curse will never be broken," Gato explains and Amy glances to outside, wondering if they could...

"We shall finish what we began all those years ago. And we will finally have our victory!" Serpiente, the only female general, declares.

"Join us," Aguila glances to the Foot Clan. "Join us, Foot Clan. Swear your allegiance to us and no harm shall befall you."

It was dishonorable to let innocent people perish without reason. And the Foot Clan weren't like that. They might've helped Winters, but the stone generals had no authority on them.

Some soldiers step forward, but Karai holds up a hand to stop them. "The Foot Clan is not without honor. We work for Winters, not you." She signals for her Foot ninjas to leave the building.

"Okay, what does that mean?" April asks in confusion.

"It means we're going to help you," Karai turns to the woman. "My ninja will find the last monster and you will bring it back here. Hurry, we don't have much time." She and a ninja run off, Winters nodding for April to go. She nods back and follows the two.

"Hey, I got shotgun!" Casey calls out as he races after her.

"Forget about them," Aguila disregards the group. "By the time they return, the portal will already be closed, with you inside it."

"I hate to see siblings fight like this," Donnie remarks as he turns to his family.

"Unless it's together," Raph points out and they all nod. They each get in front of a general, with Amy sharing one with Leo. "Hate to rain on your parade, pal, but we thought we'd even the odds," Raph smirks at them.

"We're going to enjoy this," Aguila remarks and the generals attack first. The five start fighting them off. Winters tries to go over to help, but Splinter lowers his staff in front of him.

"If you please. They can defeat them. They are a team."

"Let's hope so, because if not, Aguila will use the portal to draw forth an army of evil and the world will be lost. More beasts. Let's send them back where they belong," Winters explains as one of the cages goes into the portal. Suddenly, bat creatures fly out of the portal.

Mikey battles Serpiente, Leo and Amy have Gato, Donnie has Mono, and Raph has Aguila. Donnie dodges an attack from Mono and jams his bo staff into his foot.

"Temper, temper," He teases, Mono growling.

Amy and Leo fight well against Gato as their weapons clang against each other. When Leo goes for an attack, Gato kicks him in the plastron into a display of swords. When he recovers, he gets an idea.

"Ames, follow my lead."

She lightly blushes at the nickname and nods. They wear half the swords of the collection. "Come to Mommy and Daddy."

Amy decides to look past it for now.

Raph leads Aguila up the stairs as he blocks his attacks.

"Thing about immortal stone guys is you know, you're immortal and made of stone," Raph comments and then thinks about what he said. "I sound like Mikey."

"You fight well. You should join us. And I believe your little sister would love to do the same with you on your side," Aguila says while Raph blocks another attack.

"No thanks, I'm good. Leave my sister out of this," Raph growls and when Aguila tries to hit him again, he throws him over the edge. Sadly, he lands on his feet and Raph groans at this, but jumps down to continue the fight.

"These guys really don't die," Mikey says while fighting Serpiente. "Sensei, are you alright?"

Splinter chuckles at him. "We must do this more often."

He jumps up and kicks a bat monster into the portal, landing back on his feet. "I still got it!"

Amy can't help but laugh, she, Leo, and Raph next to each other as they fight the two generals. "They'd better hurry with that last monster," Leo comments, him and Amy swinging their swords.

"I'm sure my man Casey's got it all under control," Raph responds, blocking punches.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Leo answers uncertainly.

"Same here," Amy sighs slowly. With the way he handles antiques, a monster would prove to be difficult.

* * *

April drives the Cowabunga Carl party wagon with Casey in shotgun, Karai and her Foot ninja in the back. She swerves here and there, luring the monster towards Winters Corp.

"Can't this piece of junk go faster?" Casey wonders as he's being bumped around in front.

"You wanna drive?" April asks in aggravation.

"I would, as a matter of fact," Casey retorts back in the same tone.

"You would think they would be more concerned about the 13th monster," Karai comments, her Foot ninja nodding in agreement.

The 13th monster is right behind him, smashing cars and causing damage.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others keep fighting off the generals while Splinter and Winters keep pushing any monsters that tried to come back through back into the portal. It looks like it's going to close any minute.

"My children, we must finish this now!" Splinter calls out to the five.

They keep fighting, pushing them back to the portal. They get them all together and nod with a smile. When they jump, they kick each one into the portal. The blast after knocks them all back a few feet, but they were uninjured.

"So did we win?" Mikey asks when they're all standing up.

He looks in and out of nowhere, Aguila punches through the bottom of it, laughing evilly as he and the other generals emerge from the portal.

"No Mikey. No we did not," Amy cringes at them.

"Foolish creatures. We are immortal and made of stone. Without the final monster to break our curse, we will never be stopped," Aguila smirks at the group.

Suddenly a horn goes off and the van bursts through the front doors, the monster coming right behind them.

"Special delivery!" Casey shouts, pulling down his mask. The monster slips away and heads straight for everyone.

"Look out!" Winters exclaims, pushing everyone out of the way.

The monster ram into the generals and they are knocked into the portal. It starts closing, the generals turning mortal and they scream as they disappear.


	17. Chapter 17

The portal finally closes, the sky turning back to normal, and they approach it cautiously.

"So did we win now?" Mikey asks curiously.

"Yeah, I think we did," Donnie answers and they all cheer. They got the last monster and the world is saved!

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about," Raph fist bumps Leo.

"Yeah!" Mikey and Donnie cheer, bumping plastrons together. Amy giggles at them while Splinter looks on with a smile. Mikey high fives her.

"Nice job being temporary leader, sis."

"Yeah, you really know your stuff," Donnie fist bumps her.

"It just...felt natural," Amy rubs her neck as Leo gives her an amused brow.

"Nice parallel parking. Next time, I'm driving," Casey mutters, pushing the door open of the party wagon open and it falls off. Karai and Casey make it out first, accidentally touching hands. Then they're knocked off when April gets out of the car.

"Awkward," Amy whispers to the others.

"Hey, watch the hair," Casey mumbles from the ground.

Then April's knocked out of the car by the Foot ninja. Casey pushes Karai to the side and kisses April. She's shocked, but relaxes, kissing back.

"Typical. We do all the work, he gets all the thanks," Raph remarks as the two pull away.

"Aw," Mikey comments at them. Donnie nudges Leo, clearing his throat. He jerks a thumb to Amy. Leo shakes his head no. He can't do it. He can't face rejection from Amy...he should just keep his feelings to himself and then he'd be fine.

His brothers don't seem to think so as they surround him. "Guys, no. I can't."

"My son," Splinter walks up to him. "It is as they say: go for it."

"Just do it."

"It's like ripping off a bandage."

"YOLO."

His brothers push him towards Amy and he bumps into her. She looks up at him in surprise and he steps back, smiling sheepishly.

"Hi," He waves awkwardly.

"Hi," She can't help but laugh.

"Um...so you know what you feel like when you're flying and you're wondering 'why am I doing this?' Well...that's how I feel...when I see you. Ames, you're the only girl that makes me feel this way...because you're the one I know who will catch me. When you told me you loved me, I panicked because I always thought that one day I'd confess to you," He chuckles a bit at the thought. "So I didn't say anything in my letters because I wasn't ready to face it. But now I am, and...I've felt a connection between us for a while now...and I have no excuses, but I'm sorry that I hurt you. That'd be the last thing I wanna do."

She can't help but smile a little. "So you kinda like me, huh?"

"No," He shakes his head. "I love you. I-"

Amy hugs his neck and kisses him. Leo's eyes widen in surprise, but he kisses back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aww," Mikey places his hands on his cheeks, the others grinning.

Amy pulls away with a smile. "I love you too, Leo...but you didn't need to tell me. I read one of your letters."

"Y-You did?" He rubs his neck nervously, as his last one was pretty...personal.

"Yes, and...I never thought of you as a failure, Leo. I like you for you, and I don't want to change anything about you. I mean it...I'm sorry too. For everything."

He smiles and they share a brief kiss.

They face Karai, who supports her Foot ninja as they walk. "You are every bit the warriors I was informed you were. You have passed. Savor your victory tonight. For soon, we will have further business together. The kind that involves familiar faces from your past."

Their eyes go wide at her words.

"She doesn't mean..." Raph starts off.

Karai simply smiles and throws down a smoke pellet, making everyone cough.

"Come on. What is it with ninjas and smoke pellets?" Casey complains and when the smoke clears, April walks up to Leo.

"Looks like you picked a good time to come home," She replies softly.

"Thanks. For bringing me back, and helping me see my true feelings for the girl that I love," He turns to Amy, who's talking to Splinter, grinning. She smiles in response.

They hear what sounds to be crying, looking to see Winters sitting on the stairs.

"Winters?" Raph asks as they approach him.

They're caught off guard when Winters starts laughing happily.

"I'm never usually happy to be in pain," Mikey remarks in confusion.

"He's happy because he's mortal again, Mikey," Donnie points out.

"April, I've had my eye on you for a long time," Winters starts to explain.

"I knew it!" Casey exclaims, April elbowing him.

"I've always known that you'd be the one to help me find my way home." He turns to the turtles, Splinter, and Amy. "And thank you, brothers and sister. You've made a very old man very, very happy."

"So, um, what happens now?" Mikey asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

Winters looks behind him to see the sunrise. He sighs, knowing his time has come. He starts glowing blue and is lifted into the air. Raph wants to help him, but Splinter and Amy stop him, knowing that this has to be done. Raph understands and steps back, Winters rotating into the air. He turns into dust that seems to glisten in the sunlight. Everyone looks in awe of what had just happened.

"Okay, just a little bit creepy," Mikey comments and then sneezes.

"Bless you," Amy places a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks sis, but oh, gross, I think he's in my no-my no-" He sneezes again, this time on Amy to her annoyance. "Gross, somebody give me a hankie. Oh, now he's in my mouth. Tastes awful. Oh, sorry Amy."

"Apology...somewhat accepted," Amy looks down at her sleeve in disgust.

* * *

They all go back to the lair, where Splinter places Winters' helmet. He sets it to the bottom left of the Shredder's helmet. He looks at it for a minute before he hears one of his children behind him.

"You got room for one more?"

He turns around to Raph, who's holding his NightWatcher helmet; he's giving it up. Now that he and Leo had made amends, he didn't see a reason to keep it anymore. He walks up to the mantle and sets it next to Winters'. He looks at Splinter, both of them smiling and nodding to each other.

"Um, can I get rid of this too?"

THey turn to Mikey, who's holding his Cowabunga Carl head. Raph just sighs as Mikey smiles widely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Angel: Warning, this contains a lemon, so if you don't like, don't read, but this is the final chapter. I'm so glad to have finally gotten this off my list, and now I can continue on with the 2016 movie, which will be my 25****th**** story! ^^ I'm so proud that I made it this far, and thank you to all of those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I'll see you soon with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. I'll probably upload it next week, but I won't get to update much since I'm not done and I have that trip...**

Leo goes to Amy's room, where she's reading more of his letters. She looks up to see Leo as he enters.

"Hey," He greets warmly.

"Hi," She smiles up at him and he sits next to her. "So...you really wrote to me for over a year...and I didn't believe you."

"Yeah," He rubs his neck sheepishly. "I-I wanted to send them, really, but..."

"It's okay, Leo," She places a hand on his thigh. There's a slight pause as they stay silent for a little while. "Do you...want them back? I probably shouldn't be reading them."

"What? No," Leo shakes his head. "I may have chickened out of sending them to you, but you're the girl I fell in love with. The reason why I wrote was because I wanted you to know that I missed you in the first place."

Amy smiles, holding his hand. "I missed you too...and I'm glad that you came back in time. I'm just...sorry that I said I loved you so unexpectedly. Maybe if I hadn't...you would've came back sooner."

Leo places a hand on her cheek, causing her to look up. "I'm not sorry. I always loved you. I can't remember a time when I didn't."

Amy can't help but blush and smile. He leans in and kisses her. It starts gentle and sweet, then escalates to soft and passionate. He grabs her by the waist, pulling her closer to him as she's now pressed against his plastron.

He pulls away and leans onto her neck, sniffing her. She blushes 50 shades of red, gripping onto his shoulders. He's wanted her for so long that now he can't resist her scent...

"You smell...so good, Ames," He whispers lowly in her ear and she bites her lip to keep herself from moaning. He begins to kiss her neck, licking and sucking it, and she has to keep in all the strength she has from moaning so loud that he'd be able to hear it.

"Leo...don't stop," She murmurs quietly and she holds him tight as he finds her sweet spot, doing anything he wanted to it. Licking, sucking, biting and she felt each touch to her very core. His hands start to caress her side, going underneath her shirt and feeling her soft skin under his touch.

"Your skin is so soft," He says in a raspy voice before licking her ear lobe. She shudders at the gesture, arching her back. Her chest presses harder on his plastron, making him groan.

"Don't do that. You're making it harder for me to resist you..." He growls seductively as he sucks on her throat and she throws her head back in pleasure. He trails kisses up to her lips, kissing them passionately. He puts a hand on the back of her head while the other caresses her back that's still underneath her shirt. He slowly makes his way towards her breast, groping it and squeezing it, causing her to gasp into the kiss.

Leo pulls away to give her a chance to breathe, both of them panting and crimson red. He gazes down at her, observing how her chest rises up and down whenever she inhales and exhales, causing his shell to get tighter.

"Ames...look at me."

Once she does, he quickly smashes his lips onto hers, roughly kissing her. She immediately kisses back and he bites her lips softly, parting them and exploring her wet cavern. A hand unclasps her bra, but he doesn't take it off. Instead his hand makes his way to her skirt, slipping his three fingered hand in, touching her pussy.

She flinches by his touch, gripping onto his arms before parting from the kiss. A string of saliva connects between the two, the girl looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"L-Leo?" She honestly doesn't know what to say, she just wants to look at him and study his expression.

She feels his hand rub at her core and she gasps sharply, moaning and closing her eyes shut. Leo looks at her reaction that pleases him and makes him hard. He continues to rub, going faster and she bites her lips harder, gripping onto his arms.

She gasps again when she feels him enter a finger inside her. He dips his head back on her neck, sucking and nibbling at her sweet spot. He bites softly enough to make a mark on her and she feels arousal on her neck and pussy.

His lips travel to her collar bone, sucking on the skin and forming another hickey on it. She didn't really care if people saw the next day. He enters a second finger, making her moan as her hand goes to cup his nape, caressing the skin softly. Leo makes a scissor motion in her, adding pleasure to her lower region. His fingers thrust in her slowly as her body aches for more, but it looks like he wants to tease her, to her annoyance.

"Faster..." She blushes at her words, as she couldn't believe she was saying them. He grins up at her evilly, moving even slower than he was before.

"Leo," She whines and he just chuckles, removing his hands from her pussy. She's about to protest when he suddenly lifts up her legs, causing her to gently land on her bed with a yelp. He crawls on top of her and smashes his lips onto hers for another passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck tightly and he snakes his arms around her waist.

He takes a moment to break the kiss, taking off his gear and leaving him with nothing. He kisses her again, biting her lips and explores her wet cavern again. His hands explore every inch of her beautiful body, memorizing every curve and bump. He wanted to feel how perfect she was in every way as they battle for dominance into the kiss. He pulls away, trailing hot kisses down her neck and marking her again, wanting everyone to know that she was his.

He takes off her jacket, shirt, and bra, cupping her breasts gently and massaging them. He makes another hickey on her neck before sucking her right nipple, playing with the other one. Whimpers and moans leave her lips, his free hand unzipping her skirt and pulling them down slightly. He stops playing with her breasts and slowly removes her skirt, revealing her panties with a certain stain on them.

"I made you wet," He teases with a smirk.

"Shut up," She looks away with a red face, trying to cover her lower region with her hands. Leo quickly moves them away.

"Don't hide it. You're beautiful, gorgeous, perfect."

She blushes redder and he slowly takes off the panties that covers her womanhood. When it's finally off, he opens her legs wider and leans down, kissing her folds.

She cries out, arching her back and that just makes him do it again.

"Oh...oh!"

And then he dives in, his tongue twisting and turning and licking in so many ways. The pleasure of it all gave her heaven as passion bubbles through her, but it never spills over. Her hands grip the sheets underneath her, her toes curling from the feeling.

"More...!"

Obeying her command, he licks and sucks on her womanhood, making her moan his name. She feels a knot in her stomach as he continues to pleasure her, but then he stops, making her pout in disappointment and he just chuckles at her reaction.

He goes back to kissing her while his hands continue to roam her body and she feels something poking her inner thigh. She separates from the kiss, looking up at Leo in realization on what she's feeling. He grins at her and she feels him rub his member to her core. An unimaginable pleasure courses through her body as she lets out a soft moan.

Again and again, his hands explore her body. Squeezing and enjoying her curves against his rigid form. He's nearly losing it. He had to have her. He couldn't wait any longer.

He enters her. "A-Ah! God!"

His thick cock soon fills her totally and completely, causing both of them to cry out in passion. Her hands dig into his shoulder and he kisses her briefly, whispering sweet things into her ear. He caresses her side as he plants kisses on her hickeys, causing her to laugh.

The pain soon subsides and she brings Leo's face close to hers, kissing him on the lips with passion and love. He kisses back with the same amount, gripping onto her waist with a feeling of need. She bucks her hips and he understood what she's trying to tell him. He slowly pulls out halfway before pushing back in.

She breaks the kiss, moaning his name. He pushes in and out repeatedly, gradually going faster as her moans get louder. Leo shuts her up with a kiss, muffling her moans successfully.

The bed begins to shake and oxygen is needed, Leo pulling away to gasp for air. He thrusts in a very fast pace, not even caring anymore if any of his brothers or his father or even New York City hears her moans because he wants them to know who she belongs to.

She belongs to him and _only_ him.

"L-Leo!" She moans as he hits every pleasure spot inside, making it hard to keep it in.

"Go ahead, love," He whispers and with his name fresh on her lips, she comes around his cock. Body tightening, hips rocking, juices spilling. Her screams and moans and whispers follow still. He watches her fiery lust burn itself out until she's left shaking into his arms, his cock still filling her. Seeing her release makes his about to take over. He could feel it.

"Amy..."

She moans as he finishes inside of her, filling her with his essence. She hums when his lips find hers again, a passionate kiss being stolen as he pulls out of her.

They're both left holding each other, breathing in harmony slowly as sweat drips down their faces. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close and stroking her cheek gently.

"Mmm...that was amazing," He mumbles with half-lidded eyes.

She kisses his cheek softly in agreement.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?" She stares at him in confusion. "I thought I already was your girlfriend."

They both stare at each other before they start laughing. "Well then, I guess it's official now," He kisses her lips briefly and softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Leo," She buries her head into his shoulder as he rubs her back. "Was that your first time?"

"Yeah," He chuckles sheepishly. "And yours too?"

She nods slowly. "I'm glad it was with you."

"Me too..."

She pulls back and he kisses her passionately.

* * *

They all jump across the rooftops, swinging off ropes and climbing up fire escapes. _We live together. We train together. We fight together. We stand for good, together._

Amy and Mikey zipline towards another roof, Amy backflipping onto her feet. _We are ninjas._

Raph hops off Mikey's shell. _We strike hard, defend, protect, and fade into night. _Leo and Amy laugh as they run across the edge of a roof. _And there ain't no bad guy or monster gonna ever change that. _They jump to another roof, running together. _That's what's important._

_That's why we'll always be a family._

Raph jumps into the air, swinging his sais.

_Oh, I love being a turtle!_

**Angel: Oh, and before someone asks because I know it'll come up, if I had to pick a voice actress for Amy in this movie, it would probably be Eva Mendes or Elizabeth Pena. I say Eva Mendes simply because of a movie called Hitch. Watch the scene where Will Smith's character confesses to her character and you shall see why she was an option. *winks* Also...I'm gonna be a bit more lenient and do Big Hero 6, in my own way. Maybe I'll do the series too. I wanna say I'll tackle it after TMNT: Out of the Shadows, but since I'm gonna be gone from June 27th until July for a cruise, I have to put all of my stories on hiatus from the last week of this month until I return. Anyway, see you soon!**


End file.
